The Wild Rose & Marble Statue
by Eruaistaniel
Summary: Éponine's life changes when she runs away from home. She get adopted, and later joins Les Amis. Together with them they have to build a republic after the successful revolution. After a tragedy in her life, she must live & rise above it and allow her self to love the man who has always been there for her. Strong AU! Éponine/Enjolras, Cosette/Marius, & Oc's for the men. On Hiatus!
1. Memories & Reunion

**The Wild Rose & Marble Statue**

**Disclaimer: by now one should know what a disclaimer is! However I don't in any way own Les Miserables. I'm just having creative fun with his characters.**

**I want to thank my beta reader for all her help. Thank you very much _frustratedstudent!_**

* * *

**Memories & Reunion**

**September 19, 1831**

In the beautiful city of Paris, fall was starting to make her appearance. In the Montmartre cemetery stood two people before a simple cross, with the name Mercy Astier on it. One was a short little girl with golden curls, and blue eyes. The other was a tall slim woman whose reddish brown hair was falling down to her hips.

Stooping down the older woman said, "Fae, give your mama the flowers, I'll be over there where the Jeans are buried, sweetheart."

Little Fae looked at her with sweet eyes, "Yes Mama, can I tell her about what we're doing for my birthday tomorrow, Mama?"

"Of course I'll be right over there." She pointed to two crosses not too far away, with a red wild rose bush planted next to them. She kissed Fae's forehead then made her way over to the crosses.

The older woman stood before the crosses, and listened to what Fae was saying. "I brought you some daisies, Mama Mercy. I hope you are happy in Heaven. Mama Éponine, is the best mother, thank you for letting her be my mama. Tomorrow I'll be five, and Mama promised to take me on a picnic at the Jardin du Luxembourg."

Éponine smiled at Fae's sense of happiness even when she learned that her real mother died at her birth. Éponine was 16, when Fae Astier came into her life. Mercy Astier and she were friends, since she started to help her her parents the Jeans in the neighborhood of Rue Séguir, St. Michel. Mercy was expecting her first child when a tragedy struck her, loving husband. He died due to a breakout of cholera in that area. His death was a hard blow to the very pregnant Mercy. Her health went downhill from there, this caused her to be too weak to live after childbirth, and died soon after making Éponine promise to raise her child. Fae was a joy to all who entered the Jeans' home. Even her best friend Enjolras liked the child.

Éponine knelt before the graves, picking a rose to lay between the crosses. "Well, I miss you two very much Josephine, Etienne. You blessed my life by taking me in, I hope you're looking down on me with happiness. It's been two years, and I'm continuing your work of helping the poor. They need it, and I'm happy to give it. I've lost contact with Enjolras when he left in 1830. I miss him you know, he was my best friend."

She remember how she first met the Jean's. Upon learning that her father was going to sell her at 12, she ran away from home. She missed her siblings especially little Gavroche. She made her way to Paris, ending up in St. Michel, living as a gamine, and stealing for a living. She hated the stealing part, but that all changed with an excommunicated priest. Etienne Jean, who helped the poor, became a great friend, and once she was 13 he and his wife took her in as their charge. They treated her like the daughter, that they never had. She even added their last name onto hers, but usually went by just Éponine Jean. With the Jean's she felt wanted, and loved, they were the ones she called father, and mother. They gave her an education, which would have never happened with her birth parents. Sadly though they died of cholera in 1830.

The sound of giggles approaching brought Éponine out of her memory. "Mama! Cosette is expecting us."

"You hear her, she is so full of life, I'm glad she is here. Well my 'fairy' is calling. I love you."

"Well shall we fly to Cosette's house now Fae?" She picked the little girl up twirling her in the air.

"Yes, let's fly!" giggled the child. Together child and mother found an omnibus that took them close to 55 Rue Plumet.

Éponine saw the door open, revealing Cosette's father. "Éponine, Fae, come in, come in."

The two went in, only to be greeted by hugs from Cosette. "Éponine, good to see you again. And little Fae how are you, sweetie?"

Fae giggled. "Good, Mademoiselle Cosette."

Cosette steered the child towards the kitchen, "I think Toussiant, is waiting for her favorite 'fairy'."

"Great!" Fae started to head towards the kitchen, but ran back and hugged Éponine.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mama." Éponine kissed her cheek, and said

"Tomorrow, my Fae."

Once Fae was out of sight. Cosette grabbed her friend's hand, and let them into the small parlor. Éponine saw that the parlor held several large baskets. "Cosette, I must thank you for looking after Fae for me. Are you sure I can't pay you somehow?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Éponine how many times must I tell you, you are my friend it's what friends do."

Éponine looked at the blonde, thinking how grateful she was for reuniting with her again. Even as children at her parents inn they were friends, and when Cosette left, she felt sad to see a friend go, but happy that Cosette could have a better life. It was through the Jean's that they found each other again. Ever since then they have remained good friends.

Cosette grabbed a basket, and turned back to her friend. "Don't even bring up the thing about payment, again. And I like looking after her since it's nice to have someone stay the night here too. Then it doesn't get so lonely."

Seeing that the sun was low on the horizon, Éponine grabbed her cloak. "I would love to stay and chat, but I have to stop at Cáfe Musain, before going to see Old Theon and the Thibaults."

"Here." Cosette handed Éponine the basket she was holding.

"You told me that Eliza was feeling low, a few days ago, so Toussiant made her some baked goods, and I've added in some treats for the boys."

Looking in the basket, Éponine saw some bread, and candies. "Thank you, they will love this." She smiled and hugged the blonde.

Cosette walked Éponine to the door, "Be careful 'Ponine."

"I will. See you at Notre Dame, after mass." She waved one last time, and headed to the Cáfe Musain, just a little ways away.

By the time she reached Cáfe Musain, the sun was almost set. That day she realized the nights were getting colder and Old Theon would freeze to death if he wasn't warmed up in some way. So each year when fall came she would go and get him a little ale to help him through the night. Not that she approved of drinking, but the burn of the alcohol at least could keep the old man warm in the increasingly colder nights. Entering the building she saw that it was rather busy. Usually she went to the cáfe in the morning to get the ale for Old Theon, when it was less busy, but that just didn't happen today.

"Marta!" she called to a barmaid at the counter.

Hearing her name Marta, headed over to Éponine. "Well hello! What can I do for you, dear Éponine?" She started to refill a glass that was set before her.

"I just need to know where Louise is?"

"Oh, Madame Louise is upstairs with..."

"Thanks!" called Éponine as she headed that direction without hearing the rest of what Marta had to say.

Hurrying up the stairs she could hear lots of voices in the room behind the door. Without knocking she opened the door, and was shocked to find what she saw. A man stood on a table with others around him, doing their own things, but by their body language she saw that they were listening intently. The man on the table had golden curly hair, framing a strong, chiseled masculine face. She would have known that face anywhere. Unconsciously she set the basket on a nearby table. The noise it made got everyone's attention, especially that of the man on the table.

Time seemed to slow for Éponine as she recognized that face. It was Christophe Enjolras. Her best friend Christophe Enjolras. She stood there not knowing what to do. Her feelings were in turmoil. She felt like this was all a dream, her best friend was back. She was angry, for almost two years, he had been absent for almost two years, and now he was standing right before her. She clenched her hand wanting to hit him, for dropping off the face of the earth. She felt like yelling, and demanding where he has been, and why he never bothered to contact his best friend. But most of all she was happy, to see him again. She knew he had a good reason, this is Enjolras after all. Her right hand started to play with a bit of her long hair, and she silently prayed that this was real. Yes, most of all she was happy to have her best friend back. Was this real though, or was it just her heart playing a trick on her? She missed their friendship so much.

"Christophe?" She said softly with a cordial politeness, not wanting to break the moment if this wasn't real.

Éponine saw his surprise in his cerulean blue eyes, with politeness he said, "Éponine?" the sound of his voice confirmed that this was real, that tenor voice full of passion and emotion that always made her think of angels.

The silence was palpable, as everyone stared at them. It was a man who was writing in a corner who finally broke the silence.

"This is the day! Enjolras does have a mistress besides his beloved Patria! Careful friend Patria is a jealous one." teased the man, as his pen hovered over his paper, next to him was a bottle.

"She's not my mistress, Grantaire! You better not write that in your newspaper!" growled Enjolras as his face flushed

"I'm not his mistress, Monsieur!" Éponine venomously replied to the one called Grantaire.

She was rather offended at that title. They had been friends ever since he started tutoring with her father, in 1825. Even thought he was aristocracy he didn't look down on commoners. They became the best of friends, very quickly. Due to family problems he left in 1830, and she hadn't seen or heard from him sense.

By now Enjolras was off the table and walking towards her, and the others were whispering among themselves. He stopped a polite distance away, not wanting to act to familiar with her in a public place. "Well introduce her, my friend!" shouted someone that Éponine couldn't see.

Turning so that he stood a proper distance next to her, and both were looking at his boys. "Everyone this is my long-time friend Mademoiselle Éponine Thénardier-Jean." Éponine noticed he emphasized the word friend. He then pointed out each one by name.

"Andre Combeferre and Eliott Joly, both doctors at Hôtel-Dieu." Combeferre held a philosophy book, while Joly was looking over a drawing of the human body. Both gave her a polite smile.

"William de Courfeyrac and Marius Pontmercy, students studying law and Lesgle, also known as Bossuet, the most unlucky man." Courfeyrac was telling Marius and Bossuet about the injustice of civil law towards the poor.

"Fabrice Feuilly a fanmaker, and next to him is Jean Prouvaire also known as Jehan, our residential Romantic and poet." Feuilly waved with one paint stained hand, as his other held his current fan. Enjolras made a face at Jehan as he kissed Eponine's hand.

"Francois Bahorel, who knows a lot about codes, and security." Bahorel held a book on breaking codes.

"There in the corner, is our journalist, and drinker Marcel Grantaire." Grantaire just nodded, before going back to his writing. It took Enjolras a few more minutes to introduce her to the others that were present. Éponine nodded to everyone, as they all looked at her.

"By chance are you related to the criminal Thénardier?" asked Bahorel, eyeing her skeptically.

Enjolras threw him a menacing glare. "Bahorel!" hissed Joly.

Éponine stiffened at the question. "It's okay Monsieur Joly it's best to clear the air now." She looked intently at Bahorel. "Yes, I am related to Monsieur Thénardier. He is my birth father." The whispers started, along with the accusing looks. She raised her voice to be heard. "However I have not talked to him in a decade. I have no plan to start concerning him in my life." There was a tone of finality in her voice that all could hear.

The day she found out her parents were in Paris, 5 years ago, she did all in her power to avoid them. Fortunately for her, they lived in a different part of Paris. On several occasions she had disguised herself and followed them to see about her siblings especially Gavroche. When she went though she couldn't find either one. Which just made her wonder where they were.

She let Enjolras lead her to a table nearby so they could have a little privacy. Then she turned to Enjolras, raising an eyebrow. Her questions came in rapid succession. "Where have you been for almost two years? How long have you been back? What exactly is happening here?"

"Whoa my friend." He held up his hands to stop her barrage of questions. "The first question is too long to explain. I've been back since September of this year. And this is our room for planning a revolution."

"A revolution? As in the one we talked about when you were still Jean's student?" She remembered their debates, mostly in politics, focusing on the corruption of the government, which led to them writing down plans for a revolution some day.

"Yes." He saw a spark grow in her eye.

Éponine noticed what time it was, and realized she was running late. "Enjolras, I would love to stay and catch up." She got up and grabbed her cloak. "But I'm running late, and there's a family I've been helping out. And I need to talk to Louise."

He got up, handing her the basket. "Of course, sorry to keep you."

They both walked over to where Louise was. "Éponine dear, are you here for Old Theon's ale?" Louise handed her a bottle of ale, which Éponine put in her basket.

"Yes, the night is getting colder, and this way the alcohol keeps him warmish." Éponine tried giving her a few sous.

"How many times must I tell you, this is on the house." She pressed the money back in Éponine's hand.

Enjolras walked her back to the door. "You still do that for Old Theon?"

"Yes, the poor man really needs someone to look after him all the time."

"Well it's great to see you, again." Enjolras said quietly with politeness.

"When's your next meeting?"

"Monday, at 7 in the evening. Why?"

Éponine gave him a mischievous smirk. "Because I'm going to join our revolution, silly." She slipped out before he could say a thing.


	2. Jardin de Luxembourg

**Jardin de Luxembourg**

* * *

As Mass finished, the worshipers at the Cathedral of Notre Dame streamed out. Éponine waited close to the door for Fae, Cosette and Monsieur Fauchelevent, Cosette's father. While she waited several workers stopped and they conversed about the highlights of their week.

"Éponine!" called Cosette, who stood next to a fiacre. Éponine bid farewell to the workers then wove her way to where Cosette stood.

"Hello Cosette, Monsieur Fauchelevent, and my 'fairy'." She picked the little girl up, and stepped into the carriage, taking a seat across from Cosette and her father, holding Fae on her lap.

"Can we go to Jardin de Luxembourg, now Mama?" asked the child with excitement. The adults laughed at Fae's barely contained excitement.

"Well, we have to stop by home, and pick up your birthday lunch that I have ready, sweetie." Éponine smiled at the joyful look on her daughter's face. The rest of the ride to Rue Saint-Sulpice, was full of lively chatter and laughter. Arriving at her home, Éponine quickly went into the house, and got the basket of food. She also picked up a blanket, and a wrapped package.

"To Jardin de Luxembourg, Monsieur please," said Éponine before getting in the fiacre again.

Arriving at their destination, Fae jumped out, and quickly started to speak. "Come on Mama! I know the perfect place for us to eat." She gently pulled on Éponine's dark blue cotton dress.

"Slow down Fae. We have to wait for the Fauchelevents." She turned to see Valjean pay the fiacre driver before offering his arm to Cosette. Together the small party of adults, followed where Fae led them to a grassy place right next to a beautiful old maple tree. With the changing of summer to fall, the trees in the Jardin de Luxembourg were turning into lovely canopies of yellow, orange, and red.

"Fae help me spread the blanket out here. The ground is level and there is a bench for us old folks." said Éponine, as she handed the food basket to Coestte.

"Old folks, child." teased Valjean. "I believe I'm the only old one here." He sat down on the bench, giving his body a rest.

"Papa, to a now five year old girl, my young 18, and Éponine's 21 does seem old!" giggled Cosette, as she sat on the blanket.

"True, true, I bet you two do seem old to such a sprite. What did you bring Éponine?" asked Valjean, seeing her getting food out.

"I brought Fae's favorite; hard boiled eggs, rolls, cheese, and to end it off homemade sugar cookies." There were cheers at the news of cookies. As they ate quiet chatter passed between them. The adults moved into politics and when Fae wandered away to play among the leaves, Éponine kept a close eye on her as they conversed.

"Éponine why don't you call Fae over?" suggested Cosette, as she took some things out of a bag she brought. "I believe it's time for the birthday girl to receive her gifts."

"You two are too kind." said Éponine. "Fae, time for presents."

"I'm coming Mama!" The child returned to the adults with some red nasturtiums, white daisies and one wild red rose."Look! I found some pretty flowers. This rose is for you Mama." She presented the blood hued flower to Éponine. "Can you weave these in my hair Mama?" she asked, waving the nasturtium and daisies in the air.

"I would be honored, my 'fairy', as soon as you open your gifts." Éponine took the flowers and gently set them next to her so they wouldn't get crushed.

"Papa and I each got you something special Fae. This is from Papa," Cosette handed a square shaped gift to the girl. Fae opened the gift slowly so as not to tear the paper, and found a beautiful book.

"Why it's a book of fairytales." exclaimed Fae with glee before she immediately gave Valjean a hug."Look Mama, more for me to read!"

"You have become quite a bookworm, my dear." Éponine laughed as Fae started to read the first page.

"Before you get lost in that book, this is my gift for you." Cosette gave the happy child a gift wrapped in some cloth. Upon unwrapping the present, Fae found a pretty pink teacup, and the fabric wrapping was an apron.

"I thought you would like your own apron when you and your Mama work in the kitchen."

"Thank you, I can't wait to use them."

"My turn," said Éponine, giving Fae her package.

Seeing the gift, Fae looked at it with curiosity. "This looks like the book you sometimes write in, Mama. What is it for?"

"That is a journal. You can write your thoughts, stories, or even draw in it," explained Éponine.

With the presents done, the adults talked about the highlights of the week. Fae got right away into her new book, while Éponine did her hair, adding in the flowers she picked. Morning turned into noon, and since Éponine promised Fae they would stay until sunset, the group took small walks around the park. Valjean often stayed to guard their things, but he did stroll in the general area. Some time in the early afternoon, when everyone was at the picnic spot, Fae spotted someone.

"Mama, who is that gentleman approaching us?" Éponine looked up to see Enjolras nearing them.

"That's an old friend of mine, Monsieur Enjolras, dear." Éponine got up, and met Enjolras a small distance away from where they were.

"Hello, Monsieur and Mesdemoiselles." Enjolras called out politely. They replied in a friendly manner to the handsome man. Valjean nodded to him, while the girls waved.

"Hello Enjolras. I didn't know you frequented this place." said Éponine teasing him a little. She stood not too far away, with her hands behind her back.

"I usually don't." The corner of his lip raised in a smirk. "But after Mass today I didn't feel like being in a stuffy room. So I came here for some nice scenery and fresh air." His eyes gazed around at the lovely place they were.

"Come, I want you to meet some people." Éponine led him over to where the others sat. "I don't know if you remember them, but this is Cosette Fauchelevent and her father. My friends this is my old friend Enjolras." She gestured to the blonde woman and the old man.

"Yes, I do remember them. It's a pleasure to see you two again," he said, dipping his head politely to them.

"The pleasure is ours as well," said Valjean, warmly remembering the boy Enjolras from almost two years ago. Cosette blushed, not used to being around men besides her father.

"And this young lady is Fae Astier-Thénardier-Jean. You remember her mother right?" Éponine said holding Fae's hand. Fae bobbed a quick curtsey.

"I remember you, young lady. Your parents were friends with Éponine here; they've done a good job to trust you in her care. You were only three when I left. I don't believe you remember me." He got down so he was at eye level with her.

"I don't remember your name, Monsieur, but you must be Mama's best friend. I remember you two talking a lot together before you disappeared." Fae said all this partly hidden behind Éponine's dress.

Getting up, Enjolras asked, "Would you like to go for a walk Éponine?" She could hear the hopefulness in his voice.

"Of course, give me a moment please. I'll meet you on the path." He bid the others farewell, before heading for the path.

"Do you two mind watching Fae?" Éponine asked Cosette and her father, as she adjusted her hat.

"Go right on ahead. You two must have a lot to catch up on after almost two years." said the blonde girl.

"Fae?" Éponine turned to talk to her daughter only to see her absorbed in her book again.

"I don't think we'll have any problems," said Valjean with amusement.

"Thank you. I shouldn't be long." Éponine gracefully headed to where Enjolras waited.

"Take all the time you need, my friend." teased Cosette.

When Éponine reached him, Enjolras offered her his arm, as a true gentleman should. She hesitated for a moment. He noticed, and raised a questioning brow. Giving him a face, she took his offered arm. They began to walk back they way he had come.

"What has happened with you these last two years?" asked Enjolras, looking at her from his peripheral vision.

"Well, you're sure getting down to business," she said teasingly with a little bitterness, which Enjolras seemed to miss. "Well you left in the winter of 1830, and that fall my parents died of a cholera outbreak."

"I'm sorry, I should have been there."

She looked at him intently. "I tried to contact you, but even your father couldn't find you. Where were you?"

"I was busy somewhere else." Not giving her any details.

Feeling a little put off by his answer she returned to her story. "After they passed, I sold their bigger house, and moved Fae and I into a smaller house on Rue Saint-Sulpice."

"Why there?" They walked by a couple with several children. The woman was giving Éponine an amused look as if she knew a big secret. Éponine just gave her a polite nod while passing.

"It's close to St. Michel, since I continue helping the poor. The neighborhood is better for Fae too, though it is a bit of a distance from my job." She smiled at the surprised look that passed across his face.

His curiosity got the better of him."You have a job? What do you do?"

"I work for Monsieur Frederic Bureau. He was a good friend of Father."

"I remember him. He owns Bureau de l'imprimerie, des livres, et Traductions."

"Yes, it's on the corner of Rue Dante." She was pleased he remembered him. She knew that Bureau would be a great help to the revolutionaries.

"I have visited there often this month, but I've never seen you," commented Enjolras.

"When do you usually visit?" She was surprised to have missed him while working there.

"I have classes, so I usually go around 2:30 after them. He has a very good choice of reading material."

"Well that explains it. I only work part time. It's usually from seven in the morning to noon. Even then I'm in the back rooms doing the printing." She giggled at the slight look of surprise on his face.

"Is the pay enough? For a woman wages are lower, and you are working half of the time." She could easily hear the concern in his voice, and decided it was thoughtful of him.

"Well it's 5 francs and 10 sous a day, but the Jeans did leave me a reasonable amount, so I'm doing well for now. Not to mention Bureau pays well."

"I assume someone looks after Fae, then?" He was curious how she juggled working and a child.

"Frederic's wife, Danae teaches her as I work. Actually Fae is like a granddaughter to them."

"Do they not have children?"

"No, they weren't able to have any." He could hear the sadness in her voice. "Cosette often watches her when I'm making my errands to the poor in the evenings. When it's daylight I take her with me after work. Enough about me, what have you been up to these last years?" She was determined to find out what he has been up to.

"Oh, after I got the family problem done I travelled around France a bit."

"Where?"

"Lyon, mostly."

"Why there?" She was getting very annoyed with his evasive answers.

"Well, believe it or not. I've been recruiting and planning revolutionary groups there." He smirked at the quick flash of surprise on her face.

"Why are you back here then?"

"All was going well in Lyon, but Paris is the capital. If the revolution is successful here, it will easily spread all over France." They wandered off the path to stand under some shady trees. "I plan on contacting our friend, and my father's old school friend the retired minister of finance, Sebastian Courbis. He always has had revolutionary tendencies."

She turned to look Enjolras in the eye, "He's dead," she deadpanned.

"Dead," Enjolras said with disbelief. "How? When?" he asked quickly.

Éponine avoided his eyes full of sadness. "April 12, 1831, late evening. He caught the flu, and within a few weeks that was his undoing."

Running a hand through his curls, "I didn't know. I was going to visit him soon. The boys never told me."

"Why would they tell you? You've been gone for so long," she said accusingly, as he began to pace.

Hearing the accusation in her voice he stopped to look at her. "You make it sound like I didn't care about our friendship."

"Well I don't know anymore, if you do," she snapped back. "For almost two years you haven't sent word. I don't know you anymore Christophe." She saw his raised brow at her use of his Christian name, but just continued on. "I know you think we can pick up on our friendship, where we left off. We can't, we aren't the dreaming adolescents anymore. You're already starting the revolution we dreamed about years ago."

"You're right."

"I am?" She was surprised that he saw it that way too.

"Maybe we should keep our distance since you're engaged, and I doubt that your soon to be husband would like that," he said with over politeness edging on bitterness.

"Where did you hear that from?" she asked, paling at the news. His cool remark brought up memories she tried to forget about each day, memories that made a mess of her life for about 8 months, and left her wary of most men.

"Gossip tends to last a long time, Éponine. One of my men told me about it last night."

Too flustered to tell him that it had been over for about three months, she spun around and started to walk away.

"Éponine..." She heard him call to her.

She stopped in her tracks. "I don't want to talk about it. Good day Monsieur," then made her escape from his remorseful voice. She had to collect herself, since it was rare for her to have such an emotional reaction even around her best friend. Sighing, she contemplated not going to the meeting the next day, but she decided she would still attend. The matter of her former engagement was not the only thing she had to clear up with Enjolras.


	3. Explanations

**Explanations**

* * *

Around 5 o'clock Monday evening, Enjolras made his way into the upstairs room of Cáfe Musain. Knowing that he would be the only one there at this time, he settled down at his corner table to work on plans for the revolution. Half an hour later, he looked up to see Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and Bahorel wander in; deep in conversation. The three men nodded to their leader, before sitting down at a table on the other side of the room. Giving them a nod he went back to his plans; Enjolras was so focused on his work that he missed the arrival of Joly and Bossuet a few minutes later. By 6 o'clock he took a rest, gathering his papers into one neat pile, happy with the plans so far. It was then he saw Éponine enter, he was a little surprised she showed up due to their argument from yesterday. From personal experience she could hold a grudge, and hold it good, and God forbid those who are on the receiving end of her grudges.

Enjolras discreetly watched as she stopped to say hello to the other men present before heading towards him. He saw that she carried a basket, which from what his nose was telling him, held some of her exquisite homemade food; he hoped it was her cookies. Getting up he pulled out the chair across from him for her. She sat down without a fuss much to his surprise, putting her basket on the table behind her. Sitting down again he tried to read her emotions, but to his dismay she only stared back with an impassive face. Enjolras could feel the eyes of his men staring at the tableau that they created. He shot them a quick glare, sending them quickly looking anywhere but where they were.

"_I'm sorry..._" they both said in English.

Enjolras smirked, amused that they both switched to English so the others couldn't understand even if they did eavesdrop. Once again he was grateful that Etienne taught them both English along with Latin. For once he felt relieved that Marius had a tendency to arrive late, since he was the only one who understood English among the students.

"_Sorry, you go first,_" said Éponine, fiddling with a piece of her long hair.

"_Very well, I just want to say I'm sorry for not keeping in contact with you while I was away._" He paused to look her in the eyes. Hearing a great deal of shuffling, they turned to see the men attempt to quietly leave the room. He gave Combeferre a grateful smile, knowing he was the one behind it.

Seeing that they had privacy they switched back to French. "I understand you got caught up with your activities in Lyon." Éponine said sympathetically. "But I don't understand why you didn't find me when you returned." Her voice was turning a bit vindictive. "Did our friendship mean nothing to you? Is it that easy for you to toss it out the window?" Enjolras knew that she was angry at him, but those questions were unwarranted.

He narrowed his eyes at the last accusation, rather hurt by the callous way it was put. "Hold on Éponine." He gave her a cold look, which she returned with equal talent. "I must tell you that I did go looking for you, two days after I returned. When I arrived, it was to my shock to see the house inhabited by strangers. They could not even tell me where you disappeared to either." He knew that sounded harsh, but he was too annoyed to care.

"Oh..." said Éponine, at a loss for words."It seems we have come full circle in this game of accusations." She looked at him sadly before letting her curiosity get to her. "What was the family problem that made you leave in the first place?"

He smiled at her habit of tipping her head to the left when asking a question, even though inwardly he groaned, knowing she would ask sooner or later. He had wished it was the latter. This was Éponine after all, he mused; she never liked being left in the dark about anything. "Well I originally went because my father wanted to talk about helping secretly any way he can with our revolution. My mother never did mention why she wanted me there. As it turned out she wanted me there because in her mind, it was high time I settled down."

She had a look of utter shock, her soft brown eyes growing big. "My, that is quite a scheme. I don't know who to feel sorry more for, you or the chosen lady." She smirked when he grimaced at the word 'chosen lady.' "Did you know you were returning for that?"

"No," he deadpanned.

"Who was the fortunate, or not so fortunate woman?" she asked teasingly.

"Lady Madeleina Poulin, daughter of a viscount in Loire." Whenever he said her name, he felt like it left a sourness in his mouth. "She is everything Mother wants in a daughter-in-law."

"Let me guess, breathtakingly beautiful; a blonde. Of course aristocracy since she is a daughter of a viscount. Probably pale as porcelain not to mention elegant in all she does," she said raising a finger at each attribute, not bothering to conceal the dripping sarcasm. "Am I right?"

"Yes, not to mention she also is a royalist, and as dull as a blank piece of paper."

"Well how did you solve this obstacle?"

"You know me, I rather bluntly, but politely told her I have no intentions of marrying her, to her and Mother's disappointment, but Father supported me completely."

"Good, I would hate to see you bound in an unhappy marriage." Smirking she added, "Nor would Patria like it very much." He saw clearly that she was happy by the news, due to her relaxing when he said he rejected the arrangement.

"While we're on this topic," he abruptly said coolly, remembering she was engaged. "I must apologize about my remark in the park, about your upcoming nuptials."

Éponine wasn't surprised at his cool manner towards her, on that subject. Deciding it was time to reveal some of the events around the engagement. "Who was the one to tell you about my engagement?" she asked stiffly.

"Bahorel, why?" He didn't miss her change of mood.

"I'll explain all in a minute. Bring your men back in. I want to talk to him, and your other friends might as well know too. "

Giving her a curious look, Enjolras went downstairs to get his men. "You can come back up. And Bahorel, Éponine would like to talk to you." He saw Bahorel raised a questioning eyebrow. He just shrugged, and led everyone back upstairs. Once in the room again, he retook his seat, watching as she turned to look at the people filing in the room. He was surprised to see that all of Les Amis where there now, except for Marius and Gavroche. He noticed that they were receiving quite a bit of attention.

"Monsieur Bahorel," called Éponine politely.

"Yes, Mademoiselle?" Bahorel asked reaching where Enjolras and Éponine sat. The inhabitants of the room stopped what they were doing to watch what was to happen next.

"I appreciate your efforts to inform Enjolras of the latest that has happened while he was gone." Her voice was soft, but held a firmness not to be argued with. "Yet, next time let me tell him, for you do not know the whole account." This caught Enjolras' attention.

"And when were you going to tell him, _Mademoiselle Éponine Thénardier-Jean_?" Enjolras noticed the stressed title, knowing that Bahorel probably didn't like how Éponine spoke to him.

"Please if you must address me that way just Éponine Jean. I use _Thénardier_ only if it is required," she said icily. "As for your question, when it was a better time. However since it has been brought up the facts must be known. So please take a seat." She nodded to the others in the room. "I'm one who detests gossip, so you all might as well listen, and know the facts." She then turned back to look at him.

"What do you know of it?" she asked, avoiding his piercing eyes.

"All I know is what Bahorel told me. He read about your April engagement in Le Journal des Débats, and that you were to be married late October." He said in a matter of fact tone as he looked at her coolly.

"Yes, that is true. His name is Harbin Stuart, a year older than me, and is the sixth son of Baron Stuart of Calais." Enjolras raised a brow at the aristocratic title. "He was Etienne's pupil about a month after you left, he even boarded there." He read the sadness in her eyes, at the mention of his leaving, and the guilt that came with it. "We slowly became friends, nothing like what ours is, but it was nice to have a friend around. Well that October both of my parents died. Before they passed away, Etienne, looking out for Fae and I, asked Monsieur Stuart to look after us." Enjolras noticed Éponine started to blush. "I told him that I would not be his mistress, and he would have to be the gentleman that he was and court me. So he moved out, for propriety's sake, and we courted until, he proposed in late April."

Enjolras saw a faraway look in her eyes, wondering what held her in such a state. "Éponine?"

"Oh, sorry," she said absently. "I believe saying yes to him has been the stupidest thing I have ever done."

"But Mademoiselle, were you not in love with him?" asked Jehan, puzzled by how sadly she talked about the beautiful subject 'love'.

"If that were only true, Monsieur Prouvaire." She attempted to smile kindly at him, but it came out more like a grimace. "But, no I never did love him. I guess, I did what I did because my parents wanted what was best for me, and he seemed to be the answer to their prayers. We had an..." She paused looking for the right words. "I guess you could call it an understanding with each other, but there was no love between us. Goodness we never even kissed at all!"

"Then why are you still engaged to him?" Enjolras asked, not even understanding why she would say yes to him in the first place, if there was no love in it. Even if he chose not to get involved romantically with any lady, Enjolras still believed in love being the binding factor for a marriage.

For the first time that day, Enjolras, saw Éponine genuinely smile. "Well, actually I'm not engaged anymore." Her voiced sounded light and happy at that bit of news.

"Oh..." He said, feeling guilty for the words he said yesterday.

"What happened?" asked Courfeyrac, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"We were just incompatible." Unconsciously she clasped her hands on the table. "Fae didn't like him anyways."

"Who's Fae?" Asked Joly.

"She's my daughter. Not by blood." She saw the looks the men were giving her. "Her father died of cholera, and her mother died after giving birth to her. Mercy asked me to raise Fae before she died though."

Enjolras noticed her eyes turned hard, before speaking. "In private I broke our engagement. As to be expected, he was upset and tried to talk me out of it, but I was set on ending it. In the end he relented and we haven't spoken since." Enjolras saw the look she gave him, conveying she would tell him all of it later in more of a private setting.

"That's quite a sad tale," Jehan said sadly.

"To some yes, but I find I really enjoy my freedom. I don't plan on marrying so don't even think of asking me." She sent glares at the few men looking at her improperly, trying to get a glimpse of her ankles. "Why should a bird give up her freedom in the sky for a cage?"

"Oh, but Mademoiselle who knows you may find someone willing to fly freely with you," the romantic said with child like faith.

"Maybe, maybe not but right now I'm content with having my friend back, and to be making new ones." She said smiling at Enjolras and his friends.

"We better start this meeting, it's five past seven." Enjolras said turning the attention away from Éponine.

She gave him a grateful look. "I'm rather surprised you got this number of friends and supporter to join you in little under a month."

'I'm in trouble,' thought Enjolras, grimacing as she made the comment.

"Actually mademoiselle we, Les Amis de l'ABC are consisted of mostly students from the Sorbonne, and have known Enjoras for about 4-5 years, not to mention we have been a secret society since fall of 1828," Bahorel informed her.

Enjolras looked at Éponine to see her eyes coldly regarding him. "You never bothered to tell me this. I could have been involved while you were away in Lyon," she said irately.

Before he could speak, Bahorel interrupted, "A revolution is no place for a woman. What use would they be in a revolution anyway? In fact it is time for you to leave since women aren't allowed to be involved here," Bahorel stared at Éponine with a challenge in his eyes. He was backed up by the murmurs of approval from some men.

Enjolras saw the disgusted look she shot him before standing to address Bahorel. He knew how fired up his best friend could get on certain topics, and Bahorel just hit on one. 'Bahorel doesn't know what he has gotten himself into,' mused Enjolras, getting up to step in if anything should get ugly.

"You say that women do not belong in a revolution. I say you're wrong." There were whispers of disapproval at her strong statement. He saw that both their hands were in fists by their sides. Enjolras knew it was time to interfere before one of them threw a punch, because even if Éponine was a lady she wasn't afraid to, and Enjolras didn't know what Bahorel would do, and didn't want to find out this evening.

Enjolras saw that he wasn't the only one to see the building tension between them. Combeferre had joined him, and they both quietly led a livid Éponine back to her seat. Once seating her, Combeferre sat and started to question Éponine's opinion on the revolution. Enjolras turned to see that Courfeyrac had tamed the indignant Bahorel. Seeing the man was taken care of he sat back down, listening to Éponine tell Combeferre and Jehan about her views. He saw the impressed look in his friends' eyes.

"Enjolras, you have quite a knowledgeable friend here," said Combeferre looking at his leader.

"Enjolras!" He turned on hearing Bahorel address him. "We should get started, and she can't stay."

Personally Enjolras wanted her to stay, because she would be a great asset, he knew being the leader he could say she was allowed, but that would show favoritism, and then the men would question his reasons. Turning back to her, he gave her an apologetic look. "Éponine, I'm sorry..."

He was then interrupted by Combeferre. "Surely there is no harm in her staying and listening? Providing she doesn't interfere in our proceedings."

Feeling grateful, Enjolras gave him a slight hint of a smile.

"Well I see no harm," piped up Jehan, backing up Combeferre.

"Fine." Bahorel grumbled reluctantly agreeing.

With that the men split up in groups to discuss some plans and update each other. Enjoras made his way to each group, for the current updates.

"Feuilly how are you guys doing with persuading your fellow workers at Les Halles, especially the artisans?" inquired Enjolras, looking at Feuilly's group.

"The workers of Les Halles are in general responding positively so far. As to my fellow artisan workers, they are slow at responding, but don't worry my friend, we are still working on them. I believe they will eventually support us."

"Let us hope so," said Enjolras before moving to Bahorel.

"Wait Enjolras," called Feuilly, causing him to backtrack.

"Did you have more to add?"

"Yes, I've been speaking to some patrons; mostly workers at Bruschet Coffee, and they are willing to support us."

"Well done Feuilly, we are growing day, by day." He headed back to Bahorel.

"What news do you bring from the other secret societies?"

"Many of them are gaining slow support, but they are growing a bit slowly."

"Better slowly growing than, not at all." Enjolras said. He next went to Bossuet. "What news do you bring?"

"Good and bad, which first?"

"Bad."

"They older lawyers are so indoctrinated in old ideas, I see no hope for them."

"I never thought they would change, and the younger ones?"

"That is the good news; they seem to be more effected by the injustice of the law. I believe Marius knows some of them too."

"Good, good, we'll see if he can persuade more with those people."

He then strode over to Grantaire who was on his second bottle of wine while working on an article for Le National. "What do you have for me, winecask?" Enjolras was rather annoyed his friend was in his drinks again.

"The workers who gather at Bistro Marguerite are reluctant to support you." Grantaire pointed a finger at him, "For they fear you will fail. Which is very likely."

"Then why bother even helping?" he hissed, annoyed with Grantaire's cynicism.

"Cassius didn't win Brutus to his side overnight." slurred the slightly drunk man.

"Last time I checked Brutus was a supporter of Caesar, maybe even his son," Enjolras crossed his arms, feeling irked.

"Ah well, a son turns against his father, and the father against his son, it's well recorded in history. Extending all the way into the lives of the gods," mocked Grantaire.

"Yes, but you forget one thing."

"Which is?"

"Cassius feared the growing power of Caesar. It was wrong of him to kill, when he could have gone about it better."

"And what difference is your revolution that will no doubt flood the streets with blood."

"To long has Patria's children lived in tyranny. Though I despise the use of the sword, it is the only way to a new dawn."

"What made mighty Cassius think he would win Brutus over?"

"The people are restless and ready for progress. You scoff now, but when the time comes the people will rise."

"If that is so, beware of Mark Anthony, lest he brings you to your death. Alas by ones' own failure did death come to our traitorous heroes. Betrayed by the slippery tongue of that..."

"If I die, I at least know I died trying to make a change. Yet, you must make your own way." Enjolras brusquely cut in.

"When Brutus heard of Cassuis' demise, he too was cut by the Fates."

"I see, I do not believe in fate, but I pray it doesn't come to that. Meanwhile you better decide when you will stop being a Laodicean."

Leaving Grantaire with his writing and nursing his bottle, Enjolras turned to Courfeyrac. "How are you doing with the polytechnic students at Ecole Polytechnique?"

"My news is good, they are very willing to help in this revolution," replied the man famously teased about his 'collection of women', by all but Enjolras.

"Good they will be really helpful in acquiring weapons."

"Jehan, how is it at Rue de Grenelle-Saint-Honore and the Odéon Théâtre?" asked Enjolras approaching the poet's small group.

"I don't think you'll receive much help from the masons, even though some are against the monarchy," replied Jehan, giving Enjolras a grave look.

"I figured, I wasn't putting to much hope in them since they tend to like going their own way. You did your best with them my friend, what about the actors."

"Ah, I can give you good news there; they seem to be siding with us as things are heating up."

The last two he approached were Joly and Combeferre. He addressed Joly first, "Joly how are the students and doctors of the various hospitals you have visited?"

"The pulse of the students at the Necker, Hôpital Saint-Louis, and Hôtel-Dieu where I work, along with the some other hospitals seem to be beating that of the revolution's. They are tired of seeing the suffering of the poor, just because they can't afford to pay a doctor."

"Good, we shall need them for the wounded, when the barricades arise. And you Combeferre? What about your connections in Picqus?"

"They say that unrest has grown great in that region. A fever of change and revolution is growing rapidly." Combeferre said, taking his glasses back from Joly who was cleaning them.

"Paris is responding to the call of change so it seems." Enjolras said, quietly to himself. "It won't be long until the barricades arise."

Done with being updated by his friends, he strode to the middle of the room. "Listen everyone, by now you should all have updated each other up in your respected areas, now I have some news." This caught everyone's attention. "I have spoken with Michael Geoffroy, the leader of the Courgourde, in the Paris branch. He told me his contacts from Aix, informed him that the citizens of Aix are too rising, in revolution. I was told if Paris can win this revolution so can the other cities. So the next few months we have to work hard to get as many people as we can informed about what we stand for." He stopped to look at his audience. "Yet, I warn you to be wary of the police for they are becoming more vigilant as the people become more restless. For safety and precautions sake travel in groups of no less than two or three. Especially to you who are gathering and hiding weapons and substances to make ammunition. It's best if you carry small amounts to not draw suspicion on you. Even to you who are distributing pamphlets be careful who you hand them out to. The best ones to aim for are workers and progressive thinking students."

Done with his update, Enjolras sat back down with Éponine. He knew the whole time she had been watching him, seeing how he interacted with his men, and how they responded back.

"You are a guiding light to these students seeking a better future," she said, looking at him.

He nodded at her comment. "I just want to see a better future for all. It won't be perfect, nothing on Earth will be perfect, but we can still strive to better life here." He watched as she turned and grabbed her basket.

He saw her nervously tighten her hand around the handle. "Umm... I kind of went on a baking rampage when I got home last night, after our fight." He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"It's a calming thing to do next to reading," she said quickly. Getting up she addressed the crowd. "So I made way too many cookies for just Fae and myself. Thus I decided it wouldn't hurt to feed them to you lot here." She lifted the towels covering the basket allowing the sweet smell of cookies to waffle into the air. She withdrew two cookies before handing the basket around to the other men. The men dug into the sweet treats, calling out "thank you."

Enjolras sat back in his seat, watching the antics of his men. He took the cookie Éponine offered him, and they both sat in a content silence.

"How often do you meet?" she asked and then took a bite.

"Regularly on weekdays here at the Cáfe Musian or the Corinith, from 7 in the evening till sometimes very late in the night."

"Hmm... I'm going to have to ask Cosette to watch Fae in the evenings for me. Maybe it would be best if Fae just started to stay the night with her too."

"Are you sure you want to get involved, with a child under your care?"

She looked intently at him, "Enjolras, I can make a difference and I'll be darned if I don't. Anyway I told Fae, Mama will be busy for awhile and she will be spending a lot of time with Cosette."

"She will still want her mother around though," he pointed out.

"I know, but she is who I fight for now. I want her in a world where she can voice her thoughts freely."

He nodded in understanding. Just then the door opened, admitting in a young lad.

"Gavroche!" called Courfeyac, delighted to see his young friend.

"Hello Les Amis!" greeted the boy. "Is that cookies I smell?" He snatched one from the basket.

"You sure do. Our guest Mademoiselle Jean brought them," said Combeferre, pointing out Éponine.

"Hmm, these are delicious." He stuffed it in his mouth with eagerness.

"Gavroche since it is getting colder, why don't you stay with me tonight." Said Courfeyrac, "That elephant you live in won't keep out the cold."

Enjolras saw how the boy slowly thought about it before answering, "All right, but just this night. I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can," chuckled Courfeyrac, ruffling his dirty blonde hair.

Enjolras smiled watching the poor but cheerful child. He turned to look at Éponine, but she was staring with wide eyes at Gavroche.

"Éponine?"

"It can't be."

"What?"

"That boy..." Without finishing she got up, and headed towards said boy. Curious Enjolras followed her.

"What is your name?" asked Éponine, looking at the boy.

"Gavroche," said the child. Enjolras saw him squinting his eyes as if he was trying to remember something.

"Gavroche..." she repeated to herself softly. Your full name wouldn't happen to be Gavroche Garen Thénardier?"

"Yes, but how did you know?" Enjolras saw the confusion and suspicion on the boy's face.

Enjolras saw Éponine's face light up with a smile. Kneeling down she said, "Well, I don't know if you will remember me because you were only two when I left, but I'm your older sister Éponine."

To him, Gavroche, looked speechless. "What's your full name?" asked the child.

Enjolras saw the confused look she gave him. "My birth parents gave me the name, Éponine Eglantine Thénardier." She blushed at the mention of her obscure middle name.

"I can't believe it you're alive!" Gavroche said, giving her a hug. Enjolras has truly never seen the boy happier. "I've heard about you, mostly from Azelma. Mother said you were probably dead by now."

"Well she's surely not dead." Enjolras said with amusement.

She looked up to see the others watching this joyful reunion. "We have a lot of catching up to do, little brother." Pulling apart she looked over him, noting the poor state he was in. "How about we go home, to my house and get you settled in?"

"I don't need your help," said the boy, stepping back and crossing his arms.

"Well, you may believe that, but no sibling of mine is going out there when I can take care of them," she said, standing up, crossing her arms and looking down on Gavroche.

"No, I'm old enough to look after myself." He said stubbornly.

"No you're not. You are 10 almost 11, a boy still. So I insist you come stay with me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Fine it you're going to be stubborn about it. We'll make a deal. Stay with me tonight, and in the tomorrow we shall discuss your situation. Not to mention news about our parents."

"Deal." Enjolras watched the stubbornness of the two Thénardiers clash before coming to an agreement.

"It's late and I believe this meeting is over, and it seems you have more important things to deal with right now, Éponine. Why don't you head home?" suggested Enjolras, briefly touching her elbow. He handed over her blue cloak, and walked her to the door.

"I shall be back tomorrow evening then," she said, grinning at him.

"Well, see you later then. And Éponine I'm really sorry for everything. I would like to rebuild our friendship if you are up to it." He didn't even bother hiding the hopefulness in his voice.

"I know, and I'm sorry for the things I said too. I would like that too. You and the Amis are welcome any time at my home." She quickly told him the address and then slipped away, clasping hands with her new found brother.

Enjolras turned back to the room, to be met with his watching friends. Annoyed, with their curious gazes he sent them a glare, heading back to his seat. When he sat down, He was soon surrounded by Les Amis.

"I knew you spoke Latin, but what was that language you two were speaking in earlier?" queried Combeferre, who has known Enjolras the longest.

"That was English. Her father insisted on teaching both of us that, along with Latin. He would say it never hurt to learn new things," he answered nonchalantly, reading a law book.

"So what were you discussing?" Courfeyrac asked, raising a suggestive eyebrow. As he almost not accidentally slammed Enjolras' book, almost catching the leader's hand in it, then raised it out of his reach.

"That is none of your business. It was a personal problem that has been solved." Instead of grabbing his book back, he just picked up another.

"Too bad Marius didn't make it this time," grumbled Grantaire, taking a swig of his drink.

"For once I'm glad he never made it." There was relief in his voice.

"Did you guys know that her middle name 'Eglantine' means 'wild rose'?" asked Jehan. "I believe it suits her well, with all the thorns she has especially those against her ever getting married," he sadly said with a wistful look. Enjolras knew that Jehan thrived on love, and it disappointed the younger man that some choose to ignore it like he and Éponine did.

"Joly what are you doing?" Bossuet asked, seeing Joly fuss over Éponine's empty cookie basket.

"I'm just wiping it down. Do you know how many germs got on it tonight?" Exclaimed the hypochondriac as he thoroughly cleaned it.

"She left before taking it home with her," commented Feuilly, looking over the artistry put in the basket.

"One of us will have to return it tomorrow then," said Enjolras, looking up from his book. "She said we're all welcome at her home anytime on Rue Saint-Sulpice. I'll go, anyone else want to come?" He looked at the other students.

"I'll go, I want to see how she works things out with Gavroche," volunteered Courfeyrac. "From what little I've seen of her, it would seem she will get him to stay."

Enjolras ended up with Combeferre, Grantaire, and Joly joining him, and Courfeyrac."All right meet me at Saint-Sulpice Church after classes tomorrow, and I'll take you from there. And Grantaire," He laid a hand on the mildly inebriated man's shoulder. "Please hold off on the alcohol before we go there. I know Éponine would appreciate it with Fae around."

"I'll try my best, my friend." Grantaire slurred sincerely.

Gathering his things Enjolras bid farewell to everyone, then he and Combeferre left for their place at Rue Saint-Jacques, with Éponine's basket.


	4. Divulgences

**Divulgences**

* * *

Arriving home, Éponine quickly ushered Gavroche in from the cold. Putting her finger in a shushing motion she softly said, "We have to be quiet Gavroche. My daughter is sleeping." She lit a candle to give them a little light. "And most likely so is Cosette, who watches her, while I'm busy." That night Cosette had offered to stay at Éponine's home instead of having Fae come to hers.

"You have a daughter?" asked Gavroche, taking in what little he could see by candle light. They were in a neat room that looks like it acted as a parlor and workroom on one side, and the other side was a kitchen with a table.

"She's not mine by blood. Her parents died, and her mother, Mercy before dying in childbirth asked me to raise her daughter, Fae," she replied, leading him to the kitchen area of the room. "Are you hungry? I sure am." She didn't even bother offering him free food, for she knew he would reject it as charity.

"I'm a little hungry," Gavroche admitted slowly, getting on a stool; sitting at the table. "I haven't had dinner aside from one of your cookies."

"How about some homemade bread and cheese?" She set the candle down, opening the larder with the food. Bringing said food out she set small portions out on two plates for them.

"That looks like a feast." He said, greedily grabbing and eating the bread and cheese. In contrast to Gavroche, Éponine ate hers at a slower pace. Finishing, she set the plates in the sink for morning washing.

"Gavroche..." Éponine turned from the sink to see her brother asleep with his head on the table. She smiled at his peaceful innocent face as he slept. Gently she picked up her rather small brother, carrying him to the couch. Laying him down so that he would be comfortable, she covered him with a blanket. "Sweet dreams, my brother," she whispered, then kissed his forehead.

Taking her candle Éponine quietly headed to her shared room with Fae. Slipping into the small back bedroom she saw that Fae was sound asleep in the bed they shared, and Cosette was asleep in the extra cot put there for her when she stayed overnight. Setting the candle on the nightstand she went behind the dressing screen, and changed into her nightgown. Blowing the candle out she carefully crawled under the cover so not to disturb Fae. Éponine said a quick prayer before finally slipping into sleep.

Waking up the next morning to semi-darkness Éponine grabbed the pocket watch on her nightstand which used to belong to Etienne, to check the time. Seeing that it was 5:30, her usual wake up time, she silently got up so not to disturb the other sleepers. Grabbing a dark green work dress from the closet she changed, putting the watch in her pocket, and then exited the room to finish getting ready in the very small space used as a bathroom. She dashed some water on her face, the cold water waking her the rest of the way up. Then she brushed out her hair, before braiding it out of the way for the day. Done with her morning schedule, she headed into the kitchen. Lighting a fire in the stove, she set water on to heat for coffee. Éponine looked across the room to see Gavroche still sound asleep. Finished with that she went back to the bedroom to wake the girls up.

"Cosette, Fae," she called out, while opening the curtains to let in the dawning light. "Time to wake up, sleeping beauties."

"Hmm..." groaned Fae, "Just five more minutes Mama, please?"

"No, I have work, and you have lessons with Danae." Éponine handed Fae a pink dress for the day. "Cosette, your father is expecting you back by eight."

"I know, I know, I'm up," answered the blonde.

"Breakfast in a few minutes," said Éponine, before leaving. Back in the kitchen she divided the rest of the bread and cheese into four portions giving some of hers to Gavroche. Noting later in the day she would have to make more bread. Then poured coffee for her and Cosette adding sugar in Cosette's, and poured the children water.

'Time to wake up Gavroche' she thought, going to the parlor side of the room. "Gavroche," she shook the boy. "Time to wake up, there's breakfast, and I have work." At the mention of food, Gavroche instantly woke up. When they turned around facing the kitchen, the other girls where sitting there.

"Mama, who is that boy?" asked Fae sweetly.

"Cosette, Fae, I would like to introduce you to my little brother Gavroche." She turned to Gavroche, "Gavroche, this lady here is my good friend Cosette Fauchelevent. And this little girl is the daughter I told you about Fae."

"Nice to meet you ladies," he said, then began to eat.

"The pleasure is ours," answered Cosette.

"This must be one of your siblings you told me about Mama," piped up Fae. Éponine nodded in response.

Sitting down she took a sip of coffee. "Gavroche I have work from seven until noon. Fae has lessons with Madame Danae Bureau, my employer's wife. So I don't have time to talk to you now. Do you want to come to work with me or stay here?"

"I have a better idea. You go to work, and I'll hang out on the streets until you're done. Then we can talk once we return here," he crossed his arms, challenging her.

"I don't want you on the streets. It's not safe for a child," she shot back, vexed by his insolent behavior.

"Éponine, it's a dog eat dog world, and this pup can take care of himself," he countered.

She gave him a grim face, upon hearing about his life so far. "You probably can, but will you take this time to get away?"

"Sis, promises are like your shadow, it never leaves you."

Contemplating for a moment, Éponine finally said, "Fine, Gavroche. I'll show you where I work, and expect to see you back there at noon sharp." By 6 o'clock they were all out the door heading to their respected places.

Cosette found a fiacre, that would take her home. Éponine and the children walked to the closest omnibus. She held Fae's hand and kept an eye on Gavroche who was a few steps ahead, they found the one that would take them the nearest to Rue Galande, where the Bureaus' home was.

Arriving at their destination, they alighted from the vehicle, and walked the rest of the way. Éponine knocked on the Bureaus' door, which was opened by the lady of the house.

"Éponine, how many times must I tell you to come in!" exclaimed Danae Bureau, ushering them in. "And who is this young man?"

"This Danae, is my younger brother Gavroche. Gavroche this is Madam Danae Bureau. My boss, Monsieur Bureau's wife, and my friend."

Gavroche gave her a cheeky smile. "Nice to meet you Madam."

"I have to get going, Danae, work is calling. I'll be back around half past noon to pick Fae up. Be good Fae," she bid farewell to them, taking a cheerful Gavroche with her.

It was a quick walk from the Bureaus' home on Rue Galande to the good bookshop that Frederic Bureau ran on the corner of Rue Dante and Rue Domat. By the time they got there it was ten to seven.

"Here is where I work, as you can see it's really easy to find." She said to Gavroche. "You promise to be here at twelve," eying him keenly.

"Yah, yah, I'll be here," he said before scampering off.

"Gavroche..." She called, but gave up seeing that he was out of hearing range. Sighing she entered, Bureau de l'imprimerie, des livres, et Traductions.

"Morning Éponine," called Frederic, from the back room, upon hearing the bell above the door ring, knowing the only person to arrive at that time was Éponine.

"Morning Monsieur Bureau," she said, heading towards where he was.

"Who was the boy I saw you talking to?"

"That's my younger brother Gavroche. I found him last night." She paused, "More like we found each other through a mutual friend." _'Am I going to have to explain this to everyone I meet.'_ she mused.

"Ah I see. Father Pascal visited yesterday, he requested a special personalized copy of La Sainte Bible for a new priest arriving at Notre Dame. Can I leave that to your care?" he said as she entered the back room where the printing and translating was done.

"Of course," she replied, hanging up her blue cloak next to his. "When is it needed?"

"By the end of October." She nodded, putting on an apron to keep her dress clean. '_Another day of work, and more interesting matters later,' _she thought, going to the printing press.

* * *

Saint-Sulpice Church

It was around three when Enjolras finally made it to the courtyard of Saint-Sulpice Church. He was pleased to see Joly and Courfeyrac waiting there; no doubt the other two would be there soon. Passersby were giving him peculiar looks, at the basket he was carrying, which held some of his papers.

"Hello my friends," he greeted sitting down next to them on the church steps.

"Hello Enjolras." Joly greeted amiably. "I almost brought Musichetta along to meet Éponine. I think they would get along real well, but alas she was too busy at work," the doctor sighed dramatically.

"I'm quite looking forward to this meeting." Courfeyrac commented, eyeing a passing grisette.

"Hmm..." he said, "Here come Combeferre and Grantaire." Getting up they converged in the middle of the courtyard.

"Why don't you look dashing with that basket," teased Grantaire.

"Don't you start," Enjolras said, giving him an irritated look. "I already have enough strangers looking at me oddly."

"Oh, stop being such an idiot," said Combeferre, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You know any other woman would be delighted to be in Éponine's position."

"Yeah," snorted Courfeyrac, "Instead you end up with the only one who has no want of marriage or other pleasures," he added, giving him a wry smile.

"She's my best friend, and friends do things for each other."

"Ah, we're just having so fun," cut in Joly.

"Right," he muttered, not bothering to hide his sarcasm. "Come on, the house is just across the street a little ways."

It took only a few minutes for them to find the small cottage like house back a little from ways from the main street of Rue Saint-Sulpice. Enjolras rapped firmly three times on the wooden door. He heard some mumbling behind the door, before it was opened by a small blonde curly haired, girl. Knowing who she was, he didn't look surprised, but he saw the others' curious looks. He saw that Fae was looking at the other men curiously too.

"Fae, can we see your mother?" he asked, politely giving her a smile. In the background he could hear Éponine saying, "Gavroche, of all the things..."

"Just a moment please," Fae said, going in while leaving the door slightly open.

"So that's Fae," commented Joly.

"Sweet looking girl," added Combeferre.

About then Éponine was at the door. He couldn't help smirking on seeing her with an apron on, and what looked like specks of flour on her hands, and a streak on her right cheek. She had a slightly surprised look but recovered quickly.

"Hello gentlemen, this is certainly a welcome surprise. Come on in," she said as she stepped back giving them room to enter.

Out of habit Enjolras took a quick glance at his surroundings. They were in a medium sized room that looked like it functioned as a multipurpose room. The side nearest to the door was a parlor, with a table next to the window that held lots of paper and writing items, which he assumed was her work table. There were a few chairs and a small couch set artfully in the area. Fae was in a chair watching them. Against the wall was a bookshelf full of various titles he knew, and some he didn't. Then there was the kitchen area, separated by another table where it looked like the bread was rising. It was there he spotted Gavroche, sitting and looking annoyed.

His observations were interrupted by Éponine. "So what brings you five gentlemen to my humble home?" she asked going back to her bread on the table.

"We thought we would return your basket, from yesterday," he said, taking his papers out of it, holding it out to her.

"Thank you. Fae can you put that where it belongs, dear."

"Of course Mama," she said as she took it from his hand, then disappeared into what he guessed was the bedroom.

"Please take a seat." Éponine said, gesturing to them.

Enjolras took the one next to Gavroche, while Fae, sat on the one on the other side of the boy. Quickly the others found their own seats. "Have you two figured out your situation yet?" he asked.

"Not yet," grumbled Gavroche. "I don't think she'll ever let me out of her sight, after what happened this afternoon."

"Oh, do tell," said Courfeyrac. All the guys knew Gavroche's tendency to get into mischief.

"This morning I told him to be back at the shop at twelve sharp, when I'm done with work," answered Éponine. "I got tired of waiting after he was ten minutes late."

"It's not my fault, Inspector Javert caught me," said Gavroche in his defense.

"Well that wouldn't have happened if you had stayed out of that little street scuffle." she said exasperatedly, washing her hands before shaping the bread. "You are lucky I found you just in time before he locked you up. And he would have, I've seen him do that."

"But Gavroche is just a child," interrupted Joly, at which Gavroche glowered at being referred to a child.

"To Inspector Javert, you cause any kind of trouble or break any kind of law, you're headed for a lovely cell in La Force. He enforces justice, but shows no mercy," she said in a matter a fact tone. "Even then I wasn't sure if I could talk him out of letting you go brother."

"Why not?" asked Grantaire.

Enjolras saw her frown a bit. "Let's just say, he and I have had a few run-ins when I was a gamine, and I sometimes even now, when I make my rounds in St. Michel."

"You were a gamine once?" He saw Combeferre's intrigued face. "How did you come into a better situation?"

"Yes I was. An excommunicated priest and his wife took me in, and that's all I'm saying now," she said with finality.

"Back to the original question, what's going to happen to Gavroche now?" he reiterated, looking at her.

"Well since our parents kicked him out, I have responsibility over Gavroche now."

"Éponine, I can take care of myself." interjected the boy.

"And I believe you, but you shouldn't have to. You should be doing what other boys your age are doing."

"Going to school, and being a child," Enjolras added helpfully.

"Yes, you shouldn't have to worry about when your next meal will be or where you will sleep. Gavroche I just want what is best for you." Enjolras caught the slight pleading in her voice.

Sighing, Gavroche said, "Crows are related, but they don't fly in the same flock. But they will take what they can get."

"I hear a 'but'," she said.

"But I want to help Les Amis, and school would just be a bother."

"I'm not going to even bother with talking you out of helping the revolution, but I have to make sure you are somewhere safe while I'm at work," she said, looking at him with her hands on her slim waist. "School would be good for you too."

"Come on Éponine can't that wait until the revolution is done?"

"It could, and it's too late to get you in now. But what am I going to do with you while I'm at work?" She crossed her arms. "In the evenings we'll be with the guys at the cáfe, which is fine and all."

"Mama, I have an idea, piped up Fae.

"What is it dear?" They all looked at the young girl.

"Well... he could stay with Danae and me. I'm sure she wouldn't mind having another pupil." Fae said, with growing confidence.

"True." Enjolras saw her contemplative look. "How about this Gavroche? You take lessons from Danae like Fae does, and this way you're taken care of when I'm off at work?"

"I'm still wandering the streets?" he said stubbornly.

Sighing Eponine said, "I'm not talking you out of that one am I? You can, provided you stay safe, and don't get in trouble. Deal?"

"Deal, sister," said Gavroche much more happily.

"Oh dear, I'm a rude hostess!" she exclaimed. "Do you gentlemen want some coffee or cookies?"

"I'll take some coffee." Enjolras said.

"Black still?"

"Yes."

"I for one won't pass up a chance at free cookies," Grantaire said.

"Food coming right up," she said cheerfully.

"Have you updated Éponine on your family?" he asked Gavroche, taking a sip of coffee.

"Not yet." Gavroche turned to Éponine. "I have some interesting news there Éponine."

"Oh, what is it?"

"Excuse me, would you like privacy?" interrupted Courfeyrac, ever the gallant one.

"Usually I would, but you'll find out sooner or later. So you might as well stay." She said resignedly, serving the food. "Okay, start talking." She said sitting down across the table from everyone.

"Well the biggest news is we have twin brothers."

"We what?" Enjolras saw the look of shock cross her face, before splitting into a lovely smile.

"Yup, two boys. Same in every way but their hair color."

"Goodness, I can't believe it. What are their names? Age?"

"They were born April 20, 1826. So they're five now. The older by a few minutes is christened Marc Gilbert Thénardier, he has brown hair. Then there's Luc Charles Thénardier, he's the blond."

"Marc and Luc, gospel names," she quietly said, to herself.

"Azelma said you always wanted to name two boys that."

She chuckled softly. "I did, especially when we were choosing a name for you, little brother."

Enjolras saw that Gavroche's face turned somber. "Are you all right, Gavroche?"

"Yah, I'm fine, but Éponine you won't like the rest of what I have to say."

"What is it?" she queried gently.

"The thing is I don't know what happened to them."

"What do you mean?" spoke up Combeferre.

"They were sold to some Magnon woman, a few months after they were born.

"Why?" asked Enjolras, throwing Éponine a concerned look upon seeing her pale face.

"Mama didn't want them, and Papa said he could make a profit off of them."

"That no good scum. All he thinks about is money." spat Éponine, fury in her eyes.

"Then soon after that I was kicked out, which was fine since I didn't want to live with them anymore. I tried looking for them, but I didn't know where to look, and I don't even know what they would look like now."

"Probably just like you at that age. You were quite a cute kid then," Enjolras hid his smile behind his coffee cup, when Gavroche scowled at being called cute. "Hmm... I could ask the other children in St. Michel if any new boys have been seen around." He saw a pondering look take over her face. "Wait, what about Azelma?"

"What about her?" Gavroche said sarcastically. "Let's just say, she's not someone I would call sister right now."

"Why what's wrong?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

"She's become like old Thénardier and his gang. Joining in his 'jobs', mostly as a look out for the cognes."

"Does... does she do it willingly?" Enjolras heard the shakiness in her usually strong voice.

"As far as I know, yes. She said God don't care for a girl like her, and she could care less about Him."

"I see, anything else I need to know?"

"Well it's best if you avoid old Thénardier and who he runs with."

"I already do, but why?"

"He's still mad at you for running away a decade ago."

"Why did you run away, Mama?" asked Fae, curious about her mother's past.

Enjolras looked at Eponine questioningly, silently asking if she would tell her daughter. He knew why she ran away, since she told him long ago. He read the no in her eyes. "When you are older, I will tell you. For now petite don't worry."

"But, Mama why? You don't tell me many stories about when you were little." argued Fae.

"Fae stop, I will tell you when the time comes." Éponine said growing a little hostile.

"And when would that be?" Was the slightly bitter reply.

Enjorlas decided to jump in and help his friend out, "Fae, it's best to leave this for later. You will understand it when you're older." Éponine threw him a grateful look.

"Fine," Fae said reluctantly.

Filling in the awkward silence Gavroche said, "Oh one last thing, Mme. Thénardier is in prison." Enjolras saw Gavroche's startled look when Éponine laughed bitterly.

"So the misdeeds of the past and present have finally caught up to one of them."

"She was caught after a job with Patron-Minette went wrong."

"It's been a lovely stay," cut in Combeferre. "But Joly and I have a few patients to see to before we're done for the day." He gave Éponine an apologetic smile. "So I bid you a good afternoon, and look forward to our meeting later." He went and stood by the door as Joly bid his farewell.

"Éponine, next time I hope to introduce you to my mistress Musichetta," Joly said.

"I would love to meet her," She said before the two doctors made their way out.

"I too must go," said Courfeyrac, "I've got some personal business to finish before the meeting. See you later friends." Donning his hat, he made his exit.

"Do you two need to go?" Éponine asked the remaining men.

"No, I have everything with me for this evening. I'll grab dinner at Cáfe Musain." Enjolras said, finishing his coffee.

"I'm just staying with him until the meeting," said Grantaire.

"We'll you're welcome to stay and chat until I have to go." She caught his eye, conveying she wanted to talk to him alone. "Fae, why don't you and Gavroche go play outside? I'm sure some children will be there to play with."

"Oh, thanks Mama! Come on Gavroche, I want you to meet some kids in this lovely neighborhood." Fae said as she got off the chair, pulling Gavroche with her.

"She is sure is happy," commented Grantaire.

"Yes, she is. That child is one of the dearest people in my life, and now so is Gavroche," Éponine said, looking at her rising bread. "Time to get these baking. Grantaire, do you mind watching them for me?"

"I would be delighted."

"You got rid of them easily and tactfully," Enjolras said, getting up and helping her put the bread in the oven.

"I don't want them hearing what I wanted to talk about next," she said simply.

"Which is?"

"The more sordid details of the engagement."

"Ah, I see."

"Mind helping me with the dishes?" She asked gesturing to the pile of plates, and a bowl.

"You know I've never minded. I wash, you dry."

"My aren't you being chivalrous," she teased lightly. "Tell me do you still know how to cook?"

He sighed. "Yes, with you and Josephine forcing Etienne and me to cook, how could I ever forget my kitchen lessons?" he said, teasingly emphasizing the word forcing while rolling up his sleeves and filling the a basin used for washing dishes with water.

"They weren't that bad," she shot back. "In fact you two were pretty good in the kitchen. You never started a fire, nor burnt the house down, yet," She added the last bit mockingly.

"Thank you for your confidence my friend," he retorted, handing her a plate to dry. "So tell me what were the specifics for breaking your engagement," turning serious.

He saw her gathering her thoughts before beginning. "I thought I knew him pretty well, when I accepted his proposal. But, after the proposal he changed." Enjolras saw her pensive look as if she was trying to decide whether to elaborate or not. He saw her brow furrow decisively before continuing. "It's like while we were courting his true character hid behind this façade of a nice man. The changes were slow, but I noticed them. He never told me he had gambling and drinking problems." She made a disgusted face. "We started to argue on a regular basis. Mostly about revolutionary ideas. I have always been for it, and he isn't. The last straws were over Fae and his control problems."

"How does Fae play in?" Enjolras asked, seeing a mental picture of the blonde child.

"Well in late June, I brought up the subject of finding a house where Fae could have a room to herself. Well let's just say it wasn't a pleasant conversation. I thought he liked Fae, but that to was fake. I ended up leaving him at the cáfe where we were at, too angry to even finish lunch." She paused, licking her lips. "What really bothered me was he need to control what I did." She let out a disgusted huff. "He even wanted me to quit helping the poor. So the day after our fight over Fae, I went looking for him, determined to break out of the cage I got myself into."

"The look on your face tells me there is more."

"There is," she said grimly.

"Is it something I should truly know about?" he asked caustically.

"You won't like it, but I have to tell someone. Even Cosette doesn't know. Only Father Pascal and Sister Patience." She looked at him dolefully. "As it happened I overheard some gossip about Monsieur Stuart while looking for him the morning I choose to break the engagement. Once I found him drunk at one of his friend's homes, I had more incentive to break ties with him

Enjolras heard the bitterness as she stopped to laugh. "You see I learned he was only marrying me for the small inheritance the Jeans left me. Not to mention he had a mistress." Her voice broke a little. "Before the courtship I didn't what to know what activities he was involved in, but I thought he would be faithful once things got serious." Her voice was acrimonious, which he didn't miss." How wrong I was."

"I'm sorry, all of that happened," he said, looking at her sincerely.

"Don't be, it was my stupid decision." Ruefully she continued, "Now I'm more determined to become a spinster."

"Well welcome to the never to be married club," he said, quirking a brow. "You know Grantaire likes to call me the man of marble because I don't show much emotion around Les Amis, or in general around others."

She laughed at him, "Really? That is quite a comparison." He smiled at the ruminative look, she was giving him "He is right though. You can be like marble." Smirking she added, "But I've known you longer, and know you can be a normal human, with emotions."

"Well it's not right to be marble around my best friend now, is it?"

"No, and if you were I can easily make you pay, like when we were younger."

"Please don't bring those memories up," he groaned good naturally, "You are too good at exacting revenge."

"And you weren't?"

"Fine we got each other evenly. I believe your bread is done," he said, changing the subject before anything more embarrassing was brought up.

"I know." She took the bread out setting it on the table to cool. Turning back to him she said. "I just hope to never run into him again." A look of unease passed over her face. "I don't know what I'll do if that should happen. First of all it would be awkward, and he wasn't pleased when I broke it off."

"I'm sure he'll act like a gentleman if you should run into each other again." He said assuring her, finishing he took the water out and used it to water the few roses that grew in front of the house.

"Enjolras, I'm going to retrieve the others, I'll be right back," Eponine said.

He watched as she walked away, then went back inside and wandered over to her bookshelf. Many of the title he saw were once Etienne's but now belonged to Éponine. They were well worn showing lots of use. He saw many of Rousseau's works, Shakespeare, and theology books. Spotting a book on top of the bookshelf, he brought it down to see it was Éponine's much loved Bible. He smiled remember how they would spend long hours talking with the Jeans about being Christians. He admit it was the Jeans who ultimately helped him cement his faith. He opened the Bible to one of the numerous marked pages. It opened to **John 15:12-15**.

He read out loud, "_My command is this: Love each other as I have loved you. Greater love has no one than this: to lay down one's life for one's friends. You are my friends if you do what I command. I no longer call you servants, because a servant does not know his master's business. Instead,..._" He was joined by a soft feminine voice, "_I have called you friends, for everything that I learned from my Father I have made known to you._" Looking up he saw Éponine walking towards him and the others three were just watching.

"I see you found one of my favorite passages," she said taking the Bible from his hands, and slowly flipping through it. She stopped and read, "_As iron sharpens iron, so a man sharpens the countenance of his friend._"

"**Proverbs 27:17.**" he said, she nodded in response setting the Bible on the work table.

"It's five and I have to take Fae to Mme. Bureau's home tonight." Getting up and grabbed a loaf of fresh bread. "Fae can you get my basket from earlier?"

"Yes, Mama."

"What else are you doing before the meeting?" he asked while collecting his items.

"I have to get the ale and give it to Old Theon for the night," she answered, taking the basket Fae brought her.

"Who is the bread for?" asked Grantaire, leaning against the doorframe.

"The Thibault family in St. Michel. Robert's wife, Eliza is five months pregnant." She grabbed her cloak.

"The have two boys right?" Enjolras remembered the family that they helped, before he left.

"Yes, Pierre who is eight and Paul who is ten. However this pregnancy is hard on her health this time, so I'm keeping a close eye on her," she said

Enjolras took the basket, while Eponine helped Fae with her cloak. "Gavroche I'm going to need to get you some warmer cloths for winter," Eponine said to her brother. Enjolras saw that she was right. The boy's clothes were way to thin looking for winter.

Once out of the house they split up heading their own ways. Grantaire and Gavroche decided to walk to Cáfe Musain while Enjolras opted to walk the ladies to the omnibus.

"Oh, Enjolras I almost forgot. Frederic Bureau is coming tonight." She grinned at him. "I told him about your group, and what you want to do."

"Good, what is his view on revolution?" he asked as he adjusted his books and papers.

"He's very much a revolutionary. Come with me and we three can go to Cáfe Musain together."

"That seems reasonable, we are headed the same direction, and I have nothing pressing right now," he replied, seeing no harm in it. Getting on the omnibus they found a seat for three, with Fae in the middle. During the ride they sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts.

"Are you still studying to be a lawyer?" Éponine asked as they were getting off the omnibus.

"Yes, this is my last year," he said, offering his arm which she took. "Once classes are done, I can take the test, and if I pass be admitted to the bar."

"You will pass for sure," she said with assurance.

"What's the bar?" Fae asked, looking up at him.

"It means I can be a lawyer and help people out," he explained, as they stopped in front of a house. "Is this where they live?"

"Yes," she said while opening the door. "Danae." Éponine called, upon stepping in.

"In the kitchen dear," answered a woman's voice. Éponine led them towards the back of the house. They entered the kitchen to see a woman in her early forties cutting vegetables.

"Hello dear," Danae gave Enjolras a curious look. "And who is this gentlemen?"

"This is an old friend, Enjolras," Eponine said as her friend politely nodded to the woman.

"Pleased to meet you," Danae replied as she smiled at him. "Now I know you have things to do Éponine, so just leave little Fae with me, and I'll see you tomorrow half past noon."

"Thank you for all your help, Danae. I don't know what I would do without you and Cosette's help."

"You would worry like any mother would, not that you don't already," she teased gently.

Kneeling down Éponine said, "I'll be back tomorrow at our normal time. I love you my 'fairy'."

"Love you too, Mama." Fae said hugging her. She turned to Enjolras, who stooped down to her level. She whispered in his ear, "Take care of Mama for me, please Monsieur," and then gave him a hug too.

"I will," he whispered back, awkwardly giving her a hug.

"If you take a seat in the parlor I'll send Frederic," said Danae, leaving with Fae following her. "Frederic, Éponine is here."

Enjolras followed Éponine into the parlor, and they all took a seat. A few minutes later a dark haired man entered.

"You're one of my frequent customers," said the tall man.

"Monsieur Bureau, I would like to introduce my good friend Monsieur Enjolras." Éponine said. "He's the young man I told you about earlier."

"So you're the revolutionary," Frederic took a seat across from Enjolras.

"Yes." Enjolras said neutrally.

"It's about time some changes are made," The older man grumbled to himself. "Well you can count me in."

"Glad to have your help Monsieur Bureau," Enjolras said, shaking his hand.

"Please skip the formalities, I'm a simple man, Frederic will do."

"Then just Enjolras for me, Frederic."

"I have to warn you though, I must be careful because many of my customers are royalists." He clasped his hands behind his back, looking out the window. Turning to look at the others, he continued, "There is a silver lining though, they tend to talk a lot about all sorts of information. Fortunately for us they forget that Éponine and I have ears, we pick up all sorts of political information this way."

"That would actually be beneficial."

"I thought so too."

"One of us can tell you at the nightly meetings if anything useful comes up." Éponine added. "And I can always send Gavroche if it is urgent."

"Yes, but you two better be careful about it. I don't want you getting caught."

"We will," assured Frederic.

"We should get going." Éponine said. "I still have things to do before the meeting." With that the three adults left, and found a fiacre that would take them to their destination.

Arriving at Cáfe Musain, Enjorlas helped Éponine down, and they entered the cáfe, with Frederic following. Collecting the bottle of ale, Éponine left, telling them that she'll be back around seven.

Both men watched until she was out of the door. Enjolras led Frederic to the upstairs room. They took a seat at his regular table, and he started to work on some writing.

"What is your stance on women joining?" asked Frederic.

"On a personal level, I have no problems. On the other hand most of the other men, are against it." He smirked. "But Éponine is allowed to sit in and listen. I know she is rather miffed at the treatment, but she is content at listening, for now."

"Ah, you are right on the last part. She will find a way to join." Enjolras noticed the amused smile. "Sometimes that girl is too smart for her own good. Not to mention how much time she spends in St. Michel"

"I know she helps those in St. Michel so much because Etienne and Josephine helped her, and she is carrying on their legacy."

"Yes, she is and creating one of her own. She has read the medical books in my shop just to keep on top of everything."

Seeing that others were streaming in Enjolras decided it was time to get the meeting started, and introduce Fredric. He quickly caught everyone's attention, and the meeting began.


	5. Plans

**Plans**

* * *

**I would like to thank all of you dear readers, for taking the time to imagine with me. I would really appreciate your thoughts, so drop a review now and then please. No flames please, but constructive criticism is good for the mind. **

**I would like to thank ****_frustratedstudent _for her great help. I would also recommend her stories. If it weren't for her stories, I would have never gotten the courage to do one of my own!**

**God Bless!**

**************Que Dieu vous bénisse!**

* * *

It was long past seven and Enjolras kept on stealing looks at the door to see if it was Éponine. He didn't miss the smirks that Courfeyrac was giving him. He scowled at the younger man. Hearing the door open again when the secret knock was heard, he looked up to see Jehan enter with a man and two boys. The newcomers were poor as seen by the state of their clothes.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Robert Thibault, and his sons Pierre and Paul." Jehan said introducing them, leading the trio to some seats.

"How did you find us?" Feuilly inquired.

"A wonderful friend and lady, Éponine told me. God bless her. I've read a few of your pamphlets, and wanted to join so she told me to come here, but this young man was heading up here too."

"Éponine told you. Where is she? She's late, which is rare," said Frederic, clearly worried about her.

"Oh, she's with my Eliza," Robert took a letter out of his pocket. "Could you tell me which man here is Enjolras?"

"He's over there in the corner." Combeferre pointed him out.

"Thank you."

Enjolras saw Robert making his way towards him. "Yes, may I help you?" he asked reservedly.

"Here." Robert thrust the letter in his face. "Éponine wanted me to give this to you."

Enjolras took the letter from Robert. "Thank you." Robert nodded, before returning to his seat.

Enjolras saw his name written on the front in her flowing handwriting. Opening it he read:

_Enjolras,_

_Due to unfortunate circumstances, I cannot be there tonight. Robert's wife has taken ill, and I have decided to stay and look after her. In my stead I sent Robert and his sons._

_Robert is very keen of joining this revolution, he wants to see a better future for his family. What he lacks in education he doubles in spirit. And as to the former, it can be changed by one of Les Amis just sitting down and telling him. I have filled him in with the general idea of it, but please fill him in all the way._

_Please introduce his sons to Gavroche. I believe they would get along quite well._

_Would one of you gentlemen stay after the meeting and watch Gavroche for me please? I'll pick him up after Robert returns home._

_I hope all goes well tonight._

_Éponine_

"Well what does she have to say?" asked Grantaire, ambling over to him.

"Nothing that concerns you," Enjolras said, coolly regarding the man. "Combeferre, Gavroche," he called the two people he needed to speak to.

"Yes, my friend?" Combeferre said, eyeing the letter he held.

"Can you please fill Monsieur Thibault in about what we are doing?" He folded the letter sticking it in his waistcoat pocket. "Éponine says he wants to join, but he needs to know about what we are doing. I have full assurance you can do that," he said looking confidently at Combeferre.

"Of course, I'll get right on it."

"Thank you my friend." He turned to address Gavroche. "Éponine wants you to befriend Pierre and Paul."

"No problem there, chief. I've played with them on the streets before." Giving him a smile, Gavroche began to head over to the boys.

"Wait, Gavroche."

Gavroche stopped in his tracks "Yes?"

"Éponine said she'll come get you after Robert returns home. I'll stay with you here until she comes, so don't go running off," he said, giving the boy a stern glare.

"I won't," was the flippant reply.

"She certainly talks to you easily, even in a letter." slurred Grantaire, flopping into a chair.

"Need I remind you we've been friends for quite awhile, about three years longer than I've known all of you here." he said, not bothering to look up from his study of the map of Paris.

"No, I get your friends and all, but the shock is she's a woman." He took a large gulp of wine. "The great and mighty Enjolras having an actual friendly, or any kind of relationship with a woman."

"Grantaire stop," he snapped. "I was younger when we became friends, and she was my tutor's accepted daughter. We got along well, it was nice to talk to a girl who used her mind." He added quickly, "Once you're good friends with someone, it's not easily broken."

"Uh-huh," was the drunkard's sceptic reply.

He was interrupted next by Frederic, "What are you studying the map for?"

"I'm trying to see where it is best to build barricades." He pointed out several locations. "Later when I meet with several of the other leaders, we will plan where to build ours. Also I've been trying to see which streets we can use to smuggle weapons through without the police catching us."

"I see, and where are you going to hide these illegal arms?"

"Homes, anywhere safe."

"I've got a better idea." Frederic offered.

"Oh, do tell." Enjolras looked up, listening.

"Above my book shop I have an attic which only Éponine and I know about. The only thing I have up there is lots of old empty supply crates which I've been saving for no apparent reason, until now. We can easily hide whatever ammunition and supplies up there. The guns can be hidden under floorboards there and our homes."

"That could work." Courfeyrac said, joining the conversation.

"What if you get searched?" questioned Bossuet, nearly tripping over a chair a moment before Joly helped him back up.

"Oh, that won't be a problem, you see they think I'm too much of a royalist. There arrogance will leave me alone, while we'll be getting ready right under their noses."

"How will you print the pamphlets without getting caught?" asked Jean.

"At night. I'm known for working late at night. Éponine and I can take certain nights and make them, then she'll give them to you to distribute."

"That seems reasonable." Enjolras said, going back to the map.

"Now the difficulty is getting guns without being noticed." muttered Bahorel.

"Pawnshops tend to have quite a few on hand," suggested Robert. "In St. Michel there are several around, and you can always get those by other means. In fact I know a man who would be willing to deal with you, but in the black market

"Well it seems we have found our stock of weapons. Can we trust this man?" Enjolras asked, looking up from his map again.

"As long as you don't tell him what it's for. All those people care about is making a profit anyway possible, but it's always good to have a backup story if one is asked."

"That will be easy enough to come up with," he said, looking down at the map again. "When can we meet him?

"The best way is to get someone you know to get one of you connected with him." Robert held up a hand, knowing what the next question was. "Don't ask me, I don't want anything to do with that man."

"Who would you recommend?" asked Bahorel.

"Éponine can help you contact this man."

"Éponine?" Enjolras asked, while he saw the other men give Robert a questioning look.

"Yes, she knows him too and she has no qualms dealing with him. Something about knowing him when she was younger, and keeps an eye on the old fellow." Robert said with a smile. "That girl knows many interesting people in St. Michel."

"Speaking of Éponine, Enjolras, you might find she would be very helpful to consult on the layout of Paris," Frederic added.

"Oh?" queried Joly.

"I know she use alleys, and unmarked streets to get around faster."

"That's dangerous for a woman to do that," cut in Courfeyrac, "Not to mention a pretty one like her." He added, looking at Enjolras.

"Hmm, yes, I don't know how many times I must tell her to be careful in those alleys. One never knows who hangs about there." Frederic snorted, "But that girl is too stubborn and prideful to listen sometimes. I swear it will be her stubbornness and other activities that will land her in trouble one of these day." Enjolras was the only one to hear Frederic mutter, "It's a darn good thing she carries that pen knife with her all the time."

Enjolras smirked, knowing that it must be the pen knife he gave her for her eighteenth birthday. Etienne was the one who suggested it since she did visit dangerous places a lot. "Don't worry, she's formidable when one gets on her bad side."

"Have you gotten on her bad side?" Jean asked with mirth.

He grimaced, "More than once. An angry Éponine on your hands is not a good sign."

"Hell has no fury like a woman scorned," spouted Grantaire, even more drunk.

"Yes, that is so true, I think I can speak for both Robert and my self; happy wife, happy life." The other man nodded as the students except Enjolras broke up in laughter.

Looking at his watch Enjolras said, "It's late we should all head home, tomorrow meet at the Corinth." With that he dismissed everyone. It didn't take long for the room to be emptied.

"I'll see you later when you get home." Combeferre said before leaving. Enjolras just nodded in response.

"Monsieur Enjolras," He looked up to see Robert still there.

"Please drop the formality, it is not needed. Enjolras will do."

"Same goes to you, Robert is my name."

"Yes, Robert how can I help you?"

"Well I was thinking instead of waiting for Éponine to return for her brother, why don't you two come with me, and then you all can walk home, this saves time on both your parts."

"Thank you Robert. That is a reasonable idea." He began gathering his laid out papers. "Gavroche, we're going to walk back with Robert, and meet your sister," he said to the boy, who was telling the other two boys a story.

"Got it," was the reply.

Within a few minutes he followed Robert out the door, heading for the other man's home. He was led to a poor looking house. Robert opened the door, leading everyone in. Enjolras noted how cozy and warm the house was despite the shabby exterior.

"Robert is that you?" He knew that voice belonged to Éponine. He was proven right when she appeared from the other room in the house. She raised a questioning eyebrow at seeing him there.

"Yes, thank you for looking after Eliza for me, Éponine." Robert said as he gave her a hug.

"It's really no big deal." She turned to look at Enjolras. "Now what are you two doing here?"

"Oh, I thought it would save both of you time if they came. This way you can both make your way home," explained Robert.

"That's kind of you."

"We'd better be going, it's getting late." Enjolras said, picking up her cloak from the table and handing it to her.

"Yes." She took it, and grabbed the basket on the table. "Robert, Eliza should be better in the morning, but make sure she eats something. I left the bread in your larder."

"I will."

Enjolras, Éponine, and Gavroche left the house quietly not wanting to bother the others in the area."We're going to have to walk, no omnibuses are out this late." Enjolras said.

"Oh, we can get home from here, Enjolras," she assured him as they stopped under a street lamp "You should get on going to your home."

"Nonsense, I shall do the proper thing and walk you two home." He said, giving her no room for argument.

"Fine." She sighed, taking his offered arm. They walked in silence with the occasional comment by Gavroche. It was half past eleven when they stood before her home.

"Éponine may I talk to you for a minute?" he said as she opened the door.

"Gavroche go on, I'll be right in," Eponine said, lighting a candle for him. The boy gave them a questioning look, but just shrugged and went in. She turned back to look at her friend.

"Tonight we covered a great deal of topics and work," he said.

"That's good," she said, sounding confused.

"Tomorrow I would like to ask for your assistance in some areas of our talk today. Can we meet around five at Corinth?" He gave her a hopeful smile.

"Sure."

"Thank you. Good night, my friend."

"Good night." She said softly, giving him a gentle smile, before entering her home. Turning he began to make his own way home, for a few hours of sleep before another day began.


	6. Alley Discoveries

**Alley Discoveries**

* * *

**Note: I don't swear. However due to the events of this chapter and this story some will slip in, but they are in French. Also I use some Argot (French Slang).**

* * *

The next afternoon Éponine was making her way through an alley close to the Corinth. She knew trouble was coming her way, after passing a shifty looking man. Ignoring her instinct she kept on going, seeing the light at the end of the alley.

_'I should have taken a more public route,' _she thought, pulling her cloak closer to her body.

The first sign of trouble was the feeling of being followed, and watched. She sped up hoping to reach the street before anything could happen. It was not to be, passing another alley she didn't see the man from earlier lurking there.

_'Just a little more to go.'_ She thought, not noticing anything else. The next thing she knew a hand grabbed her right arm, pulling her into the alley, and pushing her against the brick wall, till both of her wrists were captured. Her eyes widened in momentary shock before turning stony. It was the man she passed earlier.

"You know I've not had the pleasure of a _mènesse_ in ages." He said leering at her.

"Release me." Disgusted at being referred to as such a woman, she struggled against his hold. She was repulsed by the smell of alcohol on his breath, and shivered at his wandering eyes.

"You're a feisty _gat_." His hold tightened on her wrists, causing her to wince. He pushed her even harder against the wall making it difficult for her to move. Thinking fast, she stomped on his foot, putting all of her weight into it. Angered he slapped her hard on the left cheek, leaving a small cut from a ragged nail. In his rage his hold on her wrists slackened. Taking her chance she punched him hard in the nose, making him stumble back.

"_Merde_! You'll pay for that _putain_!" One hand holding his bleeding nose, he tried to grab her with his other hand.

"Oh, no you don't!" She took her opening and kicked him in the groin, sending him crying to his knees. With him taken care of she ran for it. Quickly she looked over her shoulder to see the man painfully getting up and going back into the darkness of the alley.

Encounters like this brought back memories of when she was twelve. Her family had been struggling for quite some time after Cosette was taken. Frankly she was glad her friend was gone by then. What little love she had for her father died, when he said she was to be sold to a rich man, who paid a great deal for her. He sold like mere property! She would not have it, so that night she made her escape, ending up in Paris.

Out of the alley she stopped and caught her breath, next to a closed hat shop. _'I do hope no one saw that.'_

She saw her reflection in the window, _'I better make myself presentable before going to meet Christophe.' _Using the window as a mirror, she took her handkerchief and dabbed at the blood from the cut next to her left ear. Getting the blood cleaned up, and seeing that the bleeding was done, she arranged her loose hair so that it mostly covered the injury. She made sure her sleeves were all the way covering her sore wrists, knowing the bruising would show in a couple of hours. Satisfied with her appearance, she briskly made her way to the Corinth.

* * *

Enjolras and Éponine had been going over the map of Paris for a couple of hours, when he suggested a break. During the whole time he noticed how odd she was acting. She kept her hands still, which was odd since she loved to use her hands to do everything. Once in a while she would rub her wrists grimacing slightly. She didn't fully look at him at all either. Several times he had asked her if something was wrong, but he was rebuffed with an 'I'm fine' remark.

"I see almost everyone is here." Enjolras said, looking over those present.

"Hmmm," was the only response he got from her. Stealing a look at her, he saw she was looking over the map still while massaging her wrists, again. He focused back to the men in the room, and saw that the only ones missing were Feuilly, and some other workers. Grantaire was getting drunk as usual. He scowled when Grantaire raised his bottle at him, that man would be of great help, if he would just leave the bottle alone.

"Enjolras!" His observation was cut short by Frederic's call. "How are you two doing with the map?" inquired the older man, walking over to their corner table with Combeferre and Courfeyrac following.

"It's going well, Éponine has pointed out some good routes for our activities."

"Mademoiselle Jean, are you doing well?" Asked Combeferre, not missing the way she massaged her wrists.

"Please, call me Éponine. Formalities are a silly hassle, Monsieur." she said, flashing him a smile. "And yes, I'm doing well."

"That goes for you too, then no need for Monsieur around friends," said Courfeyrac, cheerfully.

"We're friends now are we?" Enjolras watched as she teased his friends.

"Oh, yes. You see Enjolras here," Courfeyrac wrapped a friendly arm around said man's shoulders. "Has few friends outside of us, and it's rare to meet someone he calls friend. So it's an honor to meet the one he calls his best friend."

"Not to mention you are a lady friend," said Jehan, joining in the teasing.

"We'll it's an honor we are friends then," she said with mirth.

"I'm still here you know." Enjolras said, irritably shrugging off Courfeyrac's arm, as they talked like he wasn't there.

"Oh, lighten up Enjolras," Éponine said facing him fully. "You have some very amusing friends," she said giving him a playful slap.

"What's this?" he said, fully seeing her face, and noticed her hair covering something. Moving it out of the way he saw the cut by her ear.

"Nothing," she said hastily, brushing his hand away, replacing the hair hoping to hide it again.

"Éponine," he said sternly, "That wasn't there yesterday. Did you get it at work?"

"Yes..." she said, hurriedly.

"No, I would have known," interjected Frederic, looking at her closely. "Care to explain?"

"No, it's hardly worth any attention," she said, trying to get the attention off of her. "Jehan are you working on any writing right now?"

"Éponine that's not going to work." Enjolras said, as he gently grabbed her wrists to stop that bothersome habit of late. The audible hiss she released was not lost on him, when he grabbed her wrists. Before she could do anything he quickly pushed up her sleeves to reveal identical dark bruising in the shape of hands. The men gathered and looked silently at the sign of harm.

"How did those get there?" Frederic asked tersely. Enjolras could see a dangerous look in the man's eyes.

"Really it's nothing," she insisted, massaging them again.

"Éponine that is not 'nothing'," Combeferre said, taking her wrists gently, probing for any other damage.

Deciding to take a more direct commanding approach Enjolras said, "Did it happen in an alley?" He noticed she avoided his eyes, instead looking at Combeferre's hands as he did his doctoring. "Did it?"

"If you must know, it did," she said cooly, "I had some unwanted attention when I took one detour this evening to get here." She glared challengingly at him. "But since I'm here, he has been taken care of."

"My goodness, are you alright?" asked Courfeyrac.

"I'm fine," she answered touched by his concern.

"Well it looks like all you got was bruising," commented Combeferre.

"I all ready knew that, I think that man came off the worst," she said a little smugly.

"What did you do to him?" queried Jehan.

"Let's just say, he'll find it hard to smell and walk for awhile." She saw the men all grimace knowing what she was implying.

"Éponine, you need to avoid going through alleys by yourself," Enjolras said. He didn't like that she, a woman was handled in such a way.

"Look Enjolras, just because this happened today, doesn't mean I'm going to stop what I've done for all my years in Paris."

"But from the events of happened today, it's obvious that it's not safe for you." He glared at her.

"Are you saying I can't take care of myself?" she retorted, her voice growing scornful.

"No, all I'm saying is you shouldn't go purposely into what you know are dangerous places." He knew she could handle herself, but still he didn't think a women, especially her should purposely go into dangerous places alone. _'Father would be pleased if he knew I was putting my gallantry to good use.'_ He mused.

"Oh, look who's talking!" she said mockingly, "You who participated in riots, often returning with a few injuries to fix."

"That's different," he shot back, perturbed at her turning the tables on him.

"Really," crossing her arms, "Far be it for me to say it was outside of your rights to do what you want." Her voice was growing cold. "Yet, I can't go where I wish? I know my way around, Enjolras!"

"I don't doubt you know your way around, but all I'm doing is looking out for your safety and protection." Enjolras said calmly, running a hand through his hair. Really couldn't she see, that he just didn't want her to get hurt, like today?

"That does it!" She got up, staring down at him."Well just to let you know, this is not my first encounter like that. So I can handle it. And as for looking out for my safety. I don't need a man looking after me. Least of all you!" She spat the last bit out. "Good day, messieurs, I have things to do." With that she rather rudely pushed past everyone, not caring about politeness right then.

Enjolras cringed at the silence in the room. Rather hurt by the fight, he gathered his emotions before saying calmly, "We have work to do." It was understood by everyone that no further inquiry was to be made into this scene, and so they all returned to work.

"Enjolras, I'm sure she didn't mean it like that," said Frederic, softly.

"It matters not," he said with little emotion. "Feuilly, good to see you make it here. How are you?" He was glad the fan maker showed up.

"All is well with me." Feuilly said, taking a seat across from the leader. Clearing his throat he said hesitantly, "You won't like what I have to tell you."

Enjolras looked up eyeing the man, "What has happened?"

"Just don't shoot the messenger," Feuilly said, handing Enjolras a piece of paper. "That paper was given to me by Bonar Appell."

"The leader of the revolutionary group in the Odeon area." Enjolras stated, taking the letter. "I spoke to him earlier; all seems to be well in their area. What does he have to say now?"

"From what he stammered out to me was he's dropping."

Enjolras took a few minutes to reign in his feeling of betrayal, before reading the note. His ire rose as he read the contents of the letter. With forced calm he said, "It would seem Rosemarie, his wife has demanded he quit his activities. Apparently she convinced him that she can't lose him to this 'fools errand'. They support six children and her parents on both of their jobs, but mostly his meager pay." He rubbed his temples, not in the mood to deal with a deserter. "I'll have to convince him to join again."

"Will he though?" questioned Combeferre.

"We need all the men we can get." Enjolras said, looking at the alleys Éponine marked for him, wondering which one she was attacked in. It bothered him that this has happened before to her.

"Did Éponine do that?" Feuilly asked, looking at the map of Paris.

"Yes," Enjolras answered reservedly. "Can you get together with her sometime tomorrow? We really need to get in contact with that black market dealer."

"Yes, give me her address and I'll visit her tomorrow." Enjolras wrote the address down, and gave the paper to Feuilly.

"Do you want to come?" asked Feuilly.

"I have other business to attend to, and I trust you and she can get it done properly. " Enjolras said, using an excuse.

"I'll let you know when we start to deal with him." he said, pocketing the address. Done with his business with Enjolras, Feuilly wandered to some other men.

Enjolras looked up when he was addressed, "You two are going have to figure this one out," commented Combeferre taking the empty seat.

"I know." Enjolras said politely, "The problem is getting back on her good side is rather difficult some times." Combeferre raised a questioning eyebrow. "It's best if I let her cool off a little before dealing with it; anyway I have this to take care of." He explained to the doctor, then pointed to Appell's letter on the table.

"I see, I'll leave you to that, then." Said Combeferre, getting up to leave. He laid a comforting hand on Enjolras' shoulder before leaving him alone.

Left to his own devices Enjolras started to pen a letter to Bonar, forcing the earlier scene out of his mind. He found it rather hard to stay on task though with Éponine's last words echoing in his mind. "Least of all you!" It didn't help that her angry face seem to float before his eyes. _'I really don't need to deal with this right now,'_ he thought, pushing her out of his mind for the moment.


	7. Ladies

**Ladies**

* * *

Éponine was still in a slightly grumpy mood, as she walked home with Fae and Gavroche after work, still upset about the events of last night. _'Enjolras of all people should know I can take care of myself,'_ she thought releasing a frustrated huff. She was so caught up in her grousing that she missed the concerned look Fae, was giving her. The child rarely saw her Mama really upset, but the few times she did, she learned it was best to leave her alone.

Éponine was brought out of her mood when she heard her name. "Éponine!" called several feminine voices. Turning around she saw three of her friends heading towards her. Moving out of the way of traffic she waited for them.

Leading the way was the oldest of the three, Clara Boutin. She was of average height, but a pale beauty with raven tresses, and hazel eyes that caught many a man's attention. Following her were Anna Dubos and Julia Geffroy.

"Clara, Anna, Julia, what's this? It's only an hour past noon, shouldn't you all be at work?" asked Éponine when they joined her.

"Madam Soyer gave us seamstresses the rest of the day off," said Anna, pointing to her fellow worker Julia. Anna was a short full busted girl, with red hair that always seemed to be untamed. Her most adorable features were her sprinkling of freckles over her nose, and green eyes that always held mischief.

"I see, and you Clara?" Éponine asked, raising an eyebrow at her younger friend.

"Father said he would run the shop, so I'm free. We decided to see what our favorite bookshop girl was up to today," was the light reply, as she twirled her hair.

"Well, I'm heading home. Cosette and I were going to chat a bit. There's room for you three, care to come?" She hoped they would say yes.

"Oh, we would love that. Wouldn't we ladies?" said Anna looking at the others.

"Indeed, but who is this young man?" inquired Julia, openly staring at Gavroche. Julia was a petite girl with lovely olive skin due to her Spanish ancestors. Her hair was dark and curly, and she had eyes of dark brown verging on black, and they seemed to be full of laughter.

Éponine sighed, and went through the procedure of introducing Gavroche, again.

"Come on, we have to get home before Cosette get's there," Éponine said, walking again.

"Éponine, I'm going to leave you cats to your gossip, and I'm going to go to my fighting ground," said Gavroche, who had no intentions to be stuck in a house full of women.

"Fine, be sure that one of the boys walks you home tonight," She said, giving him some coins for dinner later.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked slipping the coins in the pocket of his new clothes.

_'Gavroche missed the fight last night,'_ Éponine realized as he looked confused. "No, I'm busy tonight."

"I'll ask Courfeyrac then," Gavroche said, before running off to find someone to play with.

"What was that about?" questioned Clara.

"Not here," Éponine whispered, "I'll tell you when we get to my home." With that she took Fae's hand, and the women continued onto other subjects, keeping it lively.

Seeing her house coming into view with no signs of anyone waiting, Éponine sighed she had time to get ready. "Come on in girls," she said, opening the door. "Take a seat, Cosette should be here soon, I'll get some coffee going." She took her cloak off and then went into the kitchen area. The other girls quickly chose seats.

"Éponine you're bringing your work home again," scolded Clara crossing her arms in disapproval, upon seeing some transcribing on the work table.

"Clara, it needs to get done." Éponine said in her defense as she set a plate of cookies on the table. Hearing a knock she opened the door to see Cosette. "Good afternoon my friend, come on in." She ushered the younger girl in. "I took the liberty of inviting our other friends," gesturing to the others in the room.

"The more the merrier," Cosette quipped, taking a seat with Fae on the couch.

"So Éponine what was Gavroche referring to earlier?" asked Clara, eyeing the older girl curiously.

"Fae, why don't you go play outside?" said Éponine, seeing the child looking bored. With gleeful haste Fae thanked her and ran out the door.

"Why did you do that?" asked Anna, stirring her coffee, slowly.

"She looked bored, and I don't want her hearing what I'm about to tell you."

Taking Fae's seat Éponine began to explain certain events of the last few days. "The other day I was reunited with my best friend Enjolras, you three wouldn't know him, since I met you after he left." She explained, seeing the working girls giving her curious looks. "He is the leader of a group of men/students who have... well simply put radical ideas." Éponine watched the others girls' faces, judging their reactions.

"Radical?" Questioned Cosette, who knew quite a bit of Éponine's views on current situations.

"Yes, very radical." She said firmly.

"Do you agree with their radical ideas?" Clara asked, out of the three working girls she was similar in mind with Éponine on the state of France.

"I do." She said with clarity.

"Is it similar to what you tell us sometimes?" queried Anna, remembering all the times they patiently listened as Éponine vented out her anger on the corruption in the government.

"Quite, but they seek to do something about it."

"Do what about it?" Julia asked, her eyes turning serious. "They aren't thinking of beginning a rev...revolution are they?" The other girls gasped at the implication.

"Before I say anything more, I must have your word you will not reveal this to anyone. Promise me this on those you love." Éponine said, giving them piercing looks.

"Éponine, you know we are... more radical in mind them most woman are." Said Clara, placing her hand over her heart, "We promise to keep what you tell us a secret on those we love, won't we?" She gave the other girls encouraging looks.

"We promise," echoed the other girls, also placing their hands over their hearts.

Having their word Éponine vaguely described Les Amis. She told them about the group's ideas, of setting up a republic where the people have a say in government, without a king to oppress them. She briefly glossed over the men involved, not wanting to reveal too much.

"So they are letting you listen but not really participate," Anna said, trying to understand Éponine's position in the group.

"Yes, but I'm helping them out in certain areas," Éponine said, explaining what she has done already.

"You're a sly vixen." teased Cosette, "You've already become a part of the group, by offering them your help."

"I suppose I have," Éponine said, with a look of concentration. "But I want to do more I don't want to be on the sidelines."

"Why won't they let women join in the first place?" asked Julia, playing with the folds of her dress.

"Well..." Éponine paused, looking for an answer. "Actually my friend Enjolras wouldn't mind women joining, it's just that some of the other men are set in their old ways." As she answered the question a plan began to form in her mind.

"So the men seek equality, but only for themselves," Clara said disgustedly, turning her beautiful face into a fearsome scowl.

"There are a few who are more open minded," Éponine quickly said, defending the few whom she knew were that way.

"Éponine what are you scheming?" Cosette demanded, seeing a familiar look on her friend's face.

"Who's says I'm scheming?" Éponine asked innocently.

"I've seen that face each time you've had an idea," was the resigned retort.

"I'm that readable?"

"No, usually you aren't that readable. But I've seen that look to often to not know what it means," explained Cosette, smirking.

"Fine, you got me Alouette," Éponine said with mock defeat.

"What is it then?" Julia exclaimed with impatience, sitting on the edge of her chair.

"Well, women may not be so welcomed into the secret societies of men, yet..." She paused wording her idea carefully. "But there are no restrictions on starting ones of our own." Seeing the inquisitive looks she carried on with details. "The men seek equality and freedom, why should women be exempt?"

"What you are suggesting is quite a social change," Cosette said, looking bewildered at the idea.

"I know, but women have been told they don't belong anywhere in the world of men except the bedchamber."

"You wish to bring men and women on equal ground," stated Anna tucking an errant hair behind her ear.

"Would it even be allowed?" asked Julia, a tiny bit of fright in her voice.

"I admit it will take time for this idea to come to full fruit, but we have to learn to crawl before walking."

"I see where you're going." Clara said with excitement. "If I'm correct you wish to have women support this revolution, which gives us a step into politics. Am I right?"

"Yes, but I think we can go deeper."

"How?" Cosette asked.

"Paris is just as populated by women as men. If we can get women to group together under one goal currently supporting the revolution, we would be a force to be reckoned with." Éponine grabbed some paper and ink, and began writing down ways to support the revolution. "To take a political interest we have to be very active in this revolution. We have to show the men we mean business when we join this rebellion."

"We could make and store lint for the wounded," suggested Cosette.

"Éponine, this is a big deal, we should see how many women in Paris are like minded before going too deep into this." suggested Clara as she twirled her hair a habit she does when in deep thought.

"Good point Clara, and Cosette lint is a good idea, but they have no battle plans so that will have to wait. However I think we need to be more daring... I know we could start collecting weapons."

"Weapons?" Julia exclaimed, a hand flying to her mouth in shock.

"Yes, we can easily gather and hide weapons. Even if this idea doesn't go through I will still help them in any way I can," Éponine said with determination.

"Will we be required to fight?" Cosette asked, looking pale.

"We'll cross that bridge later, should women rise to the call."

"I believe it will be pretty easy to get support in the lower working class, but if we're making this a long term goal we should seek women in various stations of society." Anna pointed out.

"You're right." Éponine said thoughtfully. "We should also seek those who suffer the worst because of oppression."

"The beggars of St. Michel?" Julia asked tentatively, exchanging wary looks with the other girls.

"Yes, don't worry, I know you all don't trust them, and may fear them a little, but I'll deal with them." Éponine quickly said, knowing the others felt uncomfortable around the really oppressed of Paris. Due to her past as a gamine she was completely fine with working with those people.

"I can ask some of my old school friends," Cosette said offering her help, and ending the tension in the room.

"Good, see if you can persuade some of them to support us in whatever way they can." Éponine said with excitement. "I'll look into recruiting support out of Paris and those with influence. Enjolras knows many, so I can ask him for names."

"Aren't you on bad terms with him right now?" Julia pointed out, bring Éponine back into her sour mood.

"Yes," she said, sullenly.

"No matter on that right now," interjected Clara, "If this should work, are we going to come out in the open now?"

"No!" Éponine said firmly, "We reveal ourselves once we are an organized large group. This way it will be harder for the men to ignore us."

"How will we gain supporters then?" inquired Julia.

Éponine smiled slyly. "We print our own pamphlets. I know Danae would join, and Frederic would be glad to help."

"We'll need a pseudonym," Clara said.

"Yes, that's the safest route." Stopping her writing, Éponine looked at her friends intently. "I know what I'm suggesting is daring, but I'm willing to do it for a better future for women. I will not ask your help if you do not wish to participate." She hoped they would support her, but would not force them.

"I'm willing to help." Clara said, enthusiastically, "I know papa wouldn't mind. He didn't raise a able minded woman for nothing."

"Julia and I would like to be involved too." Anna said for the both of them.

"Cosette?" Éponine asked her childhood friend tentatively.

"This is indeed a great change you have in mind, my friend," Cosette slowly said, "And I would be honored to help it along."

"What about your father?"

"For now, I'll keep it a secret from him, but I will tell him when the time comes."

"I will not meddle in your family affairs then," Éponine said.

With some things sorted out the five women began to write down names of people whom they could talk to about or recruit into Éponine's idea. They had been talking awhile when the door was opened, and Fae walked in with a man and a lady following her.

"Mama, this gentleman and his lady wish to see you," Fae pointed to them.

"Feuilly!" Éponine said surprised, "And who is your lady friend?"

"This is my lady friend Harriette Flandin." He said, presenting a pretty blonde girl, with a sweet looking face. "I'm sorry it seems I'm interrupting something here."

"No, no, we were just talking," she said, stacking their list of names into a neat pile before putting them in her table drawer. "Is there something I can help you two with?" Gesturing for them to take a seat.

"Well yes, I need to speak to you, and I wanted you to meet my Harriette," said women blushed at the affectionate tone.

"Well, it's great to meet you Mademoiselle."

"Please, I would like to be your friend, just Harriette." Her voice was pitched high, and she let out a giggle.

"Of course," she introduced her friends to the new girl. It was obvious that this new girl hit if off with the other girls despite her tendency to giggle quite a bit.

"Éponine, may I speak to you privately?" Feuilly whispered.

"Of course, let's go outside." She led him out, leaving the others to get acquainted. Once they were out, she led him to the side of the house where no one could see them. "What can I help you with?" she asked looking at him.

"At last evening's meeting Enjolras asked me to see if you can help me get in contact with this black market dealer soon," Feuilly explained in a hushed tone.

"Oh, I see," she said, a little disappointed that Enjolras didn't ask her himself. Pushing that away she said, "I'll contact him, and arrange a meeting early next week."

"Good, I'll be bringing Olivier Rodin. He's a Polytechnic student, he'll help me pick the weapons."

"Not at the first meeting, he'll want to know you first, but he can come once you have to request your weapons," she said quickly, knowing it would go better that way.

"If you say so, I have to get going." He said hearing the church bells of Saint-Sulpice across the street. With that they both went back to her house.

"Harriette, dear we should be going." Feuilly said.

"Oh, coming." She stopped to clasp Éponine's hands, "It's great to meet you, I hope we can meet again soon." Then she left with her lover.

"So what do you think of her?" Éponine asked taking a seat on the couch with Fae on her lap.

"She shows promise," Clara said cryptically.

"It's getting late ladies, and I don't want to keep you from your families."

"Yes, papa will be expecting me soon." Cosette said, bidding everyone farewell.

"So is my father. Shall we meet again soon?" Clara asked not voicing why since Fae was present.

"I'll let you know when, meanwhile you start spreading our ideas subtly to those who are interested," Éponine said walking Clara to the door. "And what about you two?" she asked returning to the seamstresses.

"I have to get dinner ready, my cousin Michael lives with me now, and he can't cook to save his life." Julia joked as she donned her cloak.

"Wait, Michael Greffory?" Éponine questioned in excitement.

"Yes." The younger woman was confused by Éponine's sudden interest.

"Well, this should be interesting," Éponine muttered. "What would he say about our actions?"

"He's actually not that set in old ways. Wait, how do you know him?"

"He's the leader of the Courgourde in the Paris branch, the main group is based in Aix. He and Enjolras are in contact with each other," Éponine explained hastily. "What would he think of this idea?"

"So that's why he's gone most of the time," Julia murmured to herself, "He would be interested in what we are doing. I may even get him to help us in minor ways, he's good with a gun. We will need weapons training so he could teach us that."

"Hmm... that would be good, but let's wait until we are ready for that," Éponine said, then bid the younger girl goodnight. "What about you Anna?" she asked as she began to gather the dishes around the room.

"I've nothing but an empty room to return to." Anna said, softly getting up to help Éponine.

"Why don't you stay the night then? Fae and I could use the company." Éponine suggested, not liking the idea of her friend staying all alone in the small room she rented.

"Oh thank you, Éponine," Anna squealed in delight.

That evening was spent in pleasant conversation within Éponine's home. Around seven Éponine got Fae into bed, after telling a story. The parlor became silent when Anna found a good book to read, while Éponine was busy with her transcribing, losing track of time. The church bells were striking eleven, when a knock at the door interrupted the concentration of the occupants.

"Oh, that must be Gavroche and Courfeyrac," Éponine said, getting up and opening the door. To her surprise with the boys she was expecting, was one she wasn't, Grantaire. A very drunk Grantaire, by the way he was leaning on Courfeyrac. "Anna can you pour two cups of coffee please," she asked her friend, as she ushered the boys in form the cold.

"On it," Anna said, leaving her book, and went to do Éponine's request.

"Sorry about Grantaire here," Courfeyrac said, helping the man into a chair at the table. "I was tasked with making sure he made it home safety since we live in the same lodgings."

"It's okay," Éponine said. "How was the meeting?" Even though she chose to avoid it, she was still very interested.

"It went well," he said, taking the offered cup of coffee. "And who is this?" he asked giving the lady a dashing smile.

"My friend Anna Dubos."

"A pleasure to meet such a pretty Mademoiselle," he said, and kissed her hand.

"Thank you," Anna said, blushing slightly.

"Grantaire, here this may help a bit," Éponine said handing the other cup of coffee to the drunk.

"Thank you," Grantaire said, groggily taking the cup with unsteady hands.

"Gavroche you're sharing the bed with Fae, while Anna takes the couch since she's staying tonight," Éponine explained, leading a sleep boy into her room. Despite his weak protests she was able to get him into sleep attire and he was sleeping as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Returning to the others, she observed the amiably whispered conversation Courfeyrac and Anna seem to be in. She cleared her throat letting them know she was back.

"I believe it's time for us humans to get to bed," Courfeyrac said, not wanting to overstay his welcome. He helped the slightly more alert Grantaire up, and they both bid the ladies good night then disappeared into the night.

"He's very handsome," Anna said softly.

"I suppose so. Don't set your hat on him dear." Éponine said, "He's aristocracy; second son of a viscount, a hard one to hold on to." Remembering the jokes he was often at the end of.

"I won't, but there's no harm in feasting my eyes on him," joked the younger girl, before settling on the couch for bed.

Knowing it was late, Éponine made sure the house was secure before slipping into the bedroom, and got ready for bed. She settled down for a night of rest on the makeshift bed on the floor.


End file.
